Garaddin
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: A street rat named Garu and his pick-pocket cat Mio meet a loud Genie named Abyo who helps him win the heart of Princess Pucca. However...Tobe has some other plans to swipe the lamp away from Garu. An Aladdin parody with Pucca! Enjoy! Read and Review!
1. The Cast

Garaddin

Cast

Garu-Aladdin.

Pucca-Jasmine.

Abyo-Genie.

Tobe-Jafar.

Chip-Iago. (I'm pretty sure most of you know that Chip is a cute little character from the video game Sonic Unleashed. I know that he's not a Pucca Character, but it was the only choice that I had. There was no other Pucca Animal Character that was like Iago. And I know that Chip is not a bad guy, but he turns good later on remember. And I'm gonna make him a little more like how he is on the game. So enjoy!)

Mio-Abu.

Destiny-Carpet.

Uncle Dumpling-The Sultan.

Guards-Tobe's Ninjas.

Dada-Peddler.


	2. A diamond in the rough

Garaddin

Chapter 1: A diamond in the rough.

A stranger on a panda, rode through a dangerous and sandy desert. The stranger wore a long red towel around his hips, he was shirtless, he had a tall turban on his head, and he had blonde hair. (The same outfit he wore in the Pucca Episode: Hooray for Bollywood.) His name was Dada, and is not the most coordinated Peddler. He began to sing as he continued across the desert on his panda.

"_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam."_

"_Where it's flat and immense, and the heat is intense."_

"_It's barbaric, but hey! It's home!"_

"_When the wind's from the east, and the sun's from the west."_

"_And the sand in the glass is right."_

"_Come on down, stop on by, hop a dragon and fly, to another Soogabian Night!"_

As Dada and the panda made it over the hill, it showed a very tall palace, that looked like it had turbans on it almost. Dada continued to sing, as they traveled through Sooga Village.

"_Soogabian Nights! Like Soogabian Days!"_

"_More often than not, are hotter than hot, in a lot of good ways!"_

Dada and the panda made it to a very dark alley, and the panda was getting very tired. Dada continued to sing once again.

"_Soogabian Nights! 'Neath Soogabian Moons!"_

"_A fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard, out there on the dunes." _Dada finished his last note, as the panda's legs were wobbling, and finally gave up and fell to the ground. As the panda fell, Dada fell off his panda, and landed on his head. He got back up and rubbed it, until he noticed that we (People reading this story) were in front of him watching his every move.

"Ah…hello there everyone! How do you do?" He kindly greeted. "Please come closer if you want too." Ordered Dada. The camera quickly scooted in closer, and his face was squished on it. "Too close, further please!" Ordered Dada. The camera scooted away, and went back into regular screening.

"Ah! There." Dada sighed in relief. "Welcome to Sooga Village, a city of mysteries, enchantments-" Suddenly, Dada quickly got out a shop that had a bunch of different artifacts and utensils. "And the greatest merchandise in Sooga Village on sale today! Come on down." He chuckled. Dada then grabbed a random item, and explained about it to us.

"Take a look at this! This is a coffee maker and noodle maker! It will not break." But when Dada banged it on the counter, the top part broke off. Dada had a flat expression on his face. "It will no-it broke." He sarcastically said. Then he got out another random item. …A box.

"Oh what's this? I've never seen one of these in person before. This is the famous dead sea tuba ware. Listen to it." Dada did a raspberry with his tong from the side of his mouth. "Ya see? Still in perfect shape!" Said Dada. The camera began to move away from Dada, due to his rip-off merchandise. "Wait please don't go!" Begged Dada. He was able to stop us from moving away. "It looks like you're only interested in very rare and valuable items like this." Dada pulled out something that looked so much like a teapot.

"I know that this looks really fake and all, but remember that the outside doesn't matter, the inside does." Dada said as he opened the lid and took a tiny peak in it. The camera started to move away again, until Dada came in the way and stopped us again.

"This isn't a regular lamp! Because it changed the ways of a young 13-year old boy's life. A young boy like this lamp, was much more then what he seemed to be. …A diamond in the rough." Explained Dada.

"Wanna hear the story? Well okay then!" Said Dada. He poured out some pixie dust from the lamp, and through it in the air, as it took the form of stars, in a different place. "It starts off with a dark night. Where a dark 15-year boy waits…with a dark purpose…" Dada whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the very dark night on the desert, someone on another Panda Bear was waiting for something or someone. Then from a distance, there was another person on a Panda Bear, and he was going up to the person who was waiting for something. The other person on his Panda jumped to the ground and faced the waiting person. He looked like a thief.

"Hey buster! You're late!" The waiting person snapped at the other angrily. "A thousand apologies master Tobe." The thief apologized to him. "Well do ya have it?" Tobe impatiently asked. "I had to cut open a few throats, but I got it." The thief got out a missing piece, that looked like half of a bug. Tobe held out his hand, but the thief turned away from him. "Hold on there Master Tobe, you promised me that you'd give me something in payment." Said the thief.

But then a small red flying rabbit like dog, came down, and swiped it out of the thief's hands. His name was Chip. A very hungry little creature who loves to eat, and is very hyper and gets excited easily. Chip put the half piece in Tobe's hands.

"Aw quit your yapping buddy, you'll get what you need soon." Tobe said as he got out the other missing piece of something, and investigated it. "If you say that it's something that he needs, do you mean Ice Cream?" Asked Chip. Tobe ignored his question, and only focused on putting the pieces together. He slowly put them against each other, then it took the form of a bug, and glowed in the dark.

Tobe and the thief were surprised as they saw it form. The bug quickly flew off somewhere. "Hurry! Follow that bug!" Ordered Tobe. Tobe and the thief both rode on their Panda's as they followed the strange little bug. "Faster!" Tobe ordered as they kept moving on.

The bug separated into two pieces again, and then went on to a small sand hill. The pieces formed into eyes, as the hill grew a whole lot bigger and took the form of a cheetahs head. The cheetah opened up its mouth, leading to an entrance to somewhere.

"Finally! After all my years of vengeance and searching…the Cave of Wonders has come to me!" Tobe smirked as he put his hand into a fist in front of his face. "The Cave of Wonders! Whoa…!" Chip said in awe. "Wow…" The thief said in awe. Tobe grabbed the thief by his shirt. "Get me that lamp! You can keep the rest of the treasure, but the lamp…is my next step into vengeance." Said Tobe.

Tobe let go of the thief. The thief smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together. He slowly walked over to the entrance to the Cave of Wonders. Chip turned to Tobe.

"Out of all the thieves in the world, why did you choose him Master Tobe?" He asked. Tobe shushed Chip, and then they both focused their attention on the thief again.

The thief made it to the entrance. He could hear deep breathing in the background. He made his first step, until he heard the sound of a big roar. The cheetah head started to talk.

"Who…disturbs…my…slumber…" The cheetah head said with a malice voice. "It is I…T-trace…a humble thief." Trace the thief nervously responded as he bowed. "Know this…only one may enter here…one who's worth lies far with in…the diamond in the rough." The cheetah wisely explained. Trace turned to Tobe with a very scared expression. "Well don't just stand there idiot, get moving!" Ordered Tobe.

Trace slowly and nervously tip-toed into the Cave of Wonders. The cheetah head took a deep breath as Trace was about to enter. As Trace made the first step, he plugged his ears hoping that nothing bad would happen. As he noticed that nothing happened yet, he sighed in relief. But then the Cheetah roared and began to close up. Trace screamed and tried to escape, but the Cheetah closed his mouth, and left Trace trapped inside. "Nooo!!" Tobe screamed as he cover his face from the sand blowing.

"Seek the out the diamond in the rough. (The diamond in the rough.)" The Cheetah echoed as the two pieces of the metal bug split apart on to the ground. Chip was grunting as he tried to break out of the sand. He finally broke out and started coughing.

"I can't believe it! I don't get it! There's no way we're ever gonna get that lamp! I think we should just forget about this. I mean look at this! I'm so mad and tired that I can't even eat my chocolate!" Said Chip. "Keep you cool Chip! Trace was obviously not the one to enter the Cave of Wonders." Said Tobe.

"You think that I'd be surprised? Cause if you ask me, I don't find that hard to believe at all. I could just tell from the beginning that he couldn't be the one. I wonder what we'll do? This is a really bi-" Tobe pinched Chips mouth to get him to stop talking. "I know. Only one person may enter. I gotta go find this guy, this…diamond in the rough!" Tobe told himself.

To be continued…

I hope you guys think this is a good story so far. No one bothered to do a Pucca Story based off of this awesome move Aladdin. So I thought that I could do it. I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow! I hope you all looked forward to it! =D Thanks for reading guys! =DDD


	3. Garu the street rat

Garaddin.

Chapter 2: Garu the street rat.

In Sooga Village on top of a building, a young 13-year old boy was carrying a loaf of bread. He had ninja like pigtails with red ribbons and no bow on it. He had black hair, a black jacket that is supposed to be on a shirt, so he was shirtless. He even had a black cap with a red heart on it. The sign in saying that he is the ninja of love. He also wore black pants with patches from other pants sowed on to it. This young boy was named Garu.

"Stop thief!" A big ninja ordered Garu as he stopped. Garu did not stop because the ninja ordered him to, it was because he was near the edge of the building and could've fallen off. Garu turned his head towards the ninja's, and saw them getting out their swords.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy street rat!" The ninja angrily shouted at Garu. Garu looked at the bread in confusion. "All this for one loaf of bread?" Garu asked himself puzzled. Garu jumped off the building that he was on, and was able to make it to the clothesline, and slid across. As he kept sliding across, he was about to run into a maidens window. The maiden closed her windows, and Garu ran into it and fell down with a huge pile of laundry on him.

Once Garu landed, he held out his hand and caught the loaf of bread. He smiled as he came out of the laundry pile and saw that the loaf of bread was still okay. At the top of the building, the ninja's were angrily shouting at Garu.

"There he is!" Shouted the big ninja. "You won't get away so easy!" The skinny ninja snapped.

"Ha! You really think all of THAT was easy?" Teased Garu. Garu heard some girls laughing from a distance near his side. He smiled at them nervously, until he heard the ninja's again.

"You two, over that way! And you, follow me! We'll find him!" The big ninja ordered. Garu ran over to another side while shaking some laundry off his foot. But as soon as he went to that side, he nervously stopped because the girls who laughed at him were on that side.

"Good morning girls!" Garu nervously laughed as he put a blanket over his head. "Getting in trouble a little early today, aren't you Garu." One of the woman laughed. "Trouble? (Scoffs) You only get in trouble once you're cau-" "Gotcha!" The big ninja interrupted Garu as he grabbed his small jacket. "I'm in trouble!" Garu nervously responded. "And this time-" Before the big ninja could finish, out of nowhere, a small cute black ninja cat pulled the ninja's turban over his face. The cat pointed at him while laughing. "Perfect timing Mio, as usual." Smiled Garu. "Hello!" Mio meowed playfully.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Ordered Garu. Mio jumped on Garu's shoulder as he ran off. Garu bumped into one of the ninja's. Garu began to sing.

**Garu:**_ "Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the bread line"_

As Garu sang his first line, the ninja that he bumped into kept on trying to hit him with his sword. But Garu dodged it by successfully jumping onto a box at the top. The ninja was about hit him with his sword again, but Garu dodged it once again and went behind the ninja, and stood still with his hand on the ninja's back. The box opened up with a whole group of dead and slimy fish. Garu smiled playfully, and rolled his eyes playfully as he still stood there behind the ninja. Garu continued to sing.

**Garu:** _"One swing, ahead of the sword."_

Mio gave the ninja a raspberry with his tong, and also dodged the ninja's sword once he swung it. Garu grabbed the ninja's belt, and his pants fell down showing his underpants.

**Garu: **_"I steal only what I can afford. That's everything!"_

The ninja pulled up a giant fish over his underpants, and hopped over to Garu as he and Mio ran off. Garu ran into another ninja and he held out his sword to get ready to attack. Garu and Mio dodged it by crouching down a bit near a pole. The sword was able to hit the pole instead of him.

**Garu: **_"One jump, ahead of the lawman. That's all, and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke."_

Garu and Mio jumped up to a bunch of really big barrels, with the ninja's trying to climb up. Garu smiled slyly at them, and kicked the barrels on the ninja's, and the ninja's fell to the ground all covered in mud. The ninja's glared at Garu after their fall.

**Big Ninja: "**_Riffraff!"_

**Other two Ninja's:**___"Street rat!"_

**Skinny Ninja: **_"Scoundrel!" _

**Big Ninja: **_"Take THAT!"_

Garu was at the top of a under construction, and weak and wobbly building. He and Mio kept dodging the ninja's attacks as they were up there. Garu came over on one side of the building and teased again.

**Garu: **_"Just a little snack guys!"_

As Garu finished his line, he and Mio hid behind the pole on the building, as the guards threw a bunch of swords and other sharp weapons at them. Then they shook the building to get him off.

**Ninja's: **_"Rip him open! Take it back guys!" _

Garu closed his eyes, plugged his nose, and smiled slyly as he jumped down. Mio's tail was hanging on a handle attached to a building. Mio then held out his paws for Garu, and Garu grabbed on to them as they flipped into another building. Garu and Mio smiled at each other after that.

**Garu: **_"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. You're my only friend Mio!"_

Garu and Mio got into a building with girls, who he apparently knows. As they all saw him, they glared playfully at him and danced around. Garu folded his arms and smirked. One of the girls tied a ribbon around him.

**Girls:** _"Who? Oh it's_ _sad, Garu's hit the bottom."_

Mio scurried over to a basket of fruit, and ate them while his cheeks were full. He smiled playfully, with his paws behind his back, acting like he didn't do anything. The girl who tied the ribbon around Garu, let go of it as she smiled playfully, and Garu spun his way over to their maid.

**Girls: **_"He's become a one-man rise in crime."_

**Maid: **_"I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em."_

The maid tried to hit Garu with her broom, but of course, he dodged it. As his hat fell off once he dodged the broom, he grabbed it and slowly put it back on, while glaring at the maid. Mio jumped onto Garu's shoulder again. Garu ran over at different times to each of the girl's and smirked at one of them. Then that girl that he smirked at, playfully pushed him out the window and landed on a front porch tent.

**Garu: **_"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about when I got the time!"_

Garu and Mio hid behind a very buff guy who was showing off his muscles, as the ninja's were still running around looking for Garu. Garu and Mio were behind the buff guy, and Garu was imitating him by showing his muscles behind his back.

**Garu: **_"One jump, ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time, gonna use a non de plume."_

Garu did a different pose from the buff guy, and everyone was able to notice him. Garu and Mio slowly and nervously walked off as they were noticed by the ninja's as well.

"There he is!" The big ninja shouted as he pointed at Garu. Garu skipped across on the sheep and turned around to look back, as he smiled teasingly at the ninja's. The ninja's were throwing the sheep up in the air, as they tried to get to Garu.

**Garu: "**_One jump, ahead of the hit man. One hit, ahead of the flock."_

Garu put his hands in his pockets, and smiled teasingly at the ninja's, as he slowly walked away and then ran. Garu jumped over Turtle who was meditating on sharp points.

**Garu:** _"I think I'll take a stroll around the block."_

As Garu ran off, the ninja's continued chasing after Garu, until the medium sized ninja accidently tripped and fell on Turtle.

Mio was at a jewelry shop, and was wearing gems everywhere on him. He smiled slyly as he looked at his gem ring. Just then, Chang came up and saw Mio. He grabbed onto Mio, until Garu pulled on his tail and all of the jewelry fell, as Garu took him back.

**Random Guy: **_"Stop thief!"_

**Chang: **_"Vandal!"_

**Garu: **_"Mio!"_

**Sosso: **_"Scandal!"_

As Garu held Mio in his hands while still running, he ran into the ninja's again, and stopped. He nervously scooted back to a door.

**Garu: **_"Let's not be too hasty."_

Out of nowhere, the Switzerland girl named Heidi picked up Garu and began to sing. Garu was freaked out and disgusted as she picked him up.

**Heidi: **_"Still I think he's rather tasty."_

Garu was able to escape from Heidi's arms and rolled over to the ninja's. Garu put his elbow on one of their shoulders.

**Garu: **_"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along!"_

**Ninja's: **_"WRONG!"_

The ninja's jumped onto Garu, but Garu quickly crouched down and escaped from them. The guards ended up only capturing themselves, as they were all piled together. Garu and Mio were in big and tiny vase's, that looked like they had faces on them. "Get him!" The big ninja ordered impatiently. Garu and Mio took off the jars and ran off again. On a rocky and very hot road, someone was standing on it, and then Garu and Mio jumped on him to avoid standing on the hot rocks.

The ninja's still chased Garu, but they were unaware of the hot rocks at the bottom, so they hurt their feet as they walked through. But as they got off of it, they went back to being serious with Garu. On another side, someone had a sword in its mouth. Garu ignored the guy and kept running, but Mio jumped up and took the sword out of the person's mouth. The person grabbed onto his throat after the pain that he felt from the sword.

Mio then went in front of the ninja's and held on to the sword with his tails. The ninja's stopped as they saw his sword.

"He's got a sword!" The skinny ninja cried. Mio hissed at them as he faced his sword towards them.  
"You idiots! We've all got swords!" The ninja shouted at them annoyed. The ninja's all got out their swords in front of Mio. Mio then did a nervous purr and gave them a nervous smiled, carefully put the sword down, and then ran off to Garu's shoulder again.

Garu looked back and saw the ninja's chasing after him. Then he stopped and saw the other ninja's in front of him. Garu looked around and then he saw a rope. He gave them a teased chuckle, and then grabbed on to the rope and quickly climbed up. Garu went straight ahead again, and then saw some other ninja's in front of them. He continued to sing.

**Garu: **_"One jump, ahead of the hoof beats."_

**Ninja's: **_"Vandal!"_

Garu was about to go to the other side, until more ninja's appeared in front of him. Then he ran up the stairs and saw the main ninja's in front of him. Mio was about to be hit. They swung their swords, but Garu grabbed Mio and they were able to make it into the window next to them before they could do so.

**Garu: **_"One hop, ahead of the hump."_

**Ninja's: **_"Street rat!"_

**Garu: **_"One trick, ahead of disaster."_

**Ninja's: **_"Scoundrel!"_

**Garu: **_"They're quick, but I'm much faster."_

**Ninja's: **_"Take THAT!"_

Garu grabbed a carpet and then said his last words to the ninja's for now. He smiled teasingly at them, and continued to sing.

**Garu:** _"Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landing, all I got to do is jump!!!"_

Garu and Mio jumped of off the buildings window, and held onto the carpet. The ninja's jumped out to try and grab him, but Garu mockingly smiled at them, as they began to fall. The ninja's landed in a pile of manure.

Garu held out the carpet in the air like it was a parachute. As they got closer to the ground, Mio jumped off of his shoulder. Once Garu landed, they both high-fived each other with proud smiles. Garu split the bread into two pieces.

"And now my honorable ninja partner…we feast!" Garu playfully said as he handed Mio the other half of his bread. Mio started eating his bread like crazy. Garu was about to chow down, until he saw two young children near a garbage can. They were both looking for some food, but all they found was fish bones. They noticed Garu staring at them, and then they hid behind the garbage can.

Garu looked at them sadly, and then he turned to Mio. Mio glared and hissed at Garu, then he took a bite out of bread. He didn't want anyone else to have it. Garu looked at his half and then sighed. Garu got up and walked over to the children. The older sister held on to her brother for protection, and then the younger brother hugged her tightly. "Here." Garu said as he offered them the half of his bread.

The children paused for a moment. "Go ahead, take it." Smiled Garu. The girl took the piece out of Garu's hands and then giggled as he rubbed her head. Mio looked at Garu with a guilty look, and then moaned. Mio looked at the children eating their bread, and then came over and offered his piece to them. He rolled his eyes, and sighed in frustration. The girl took the bread, and then Mio folded his arms. She patted Mio on the head, in her way of saying thank you. Then she tickled his ear.

"I know." Meowed Mio. Mio playfully rolled his paws at her telling her to stop. The children smiled sweetly at him. Mio noticed that Garu was going outside of the dark alley. Mio followed him to see what was going on. Garu looked up ahead, and saw Prince Lazlo Gotsalotofvitch.

(This character is someone from a Pucca Episode called Prince Not So Charming. A famous boy who had a crush on Pucca, but she didn't love him of course. Watch the episode if you want to know more.)

"On his way to the palace I suppose, over." Said Police Man Bruce. "Another suitor for the Princess." Said Santa Claus. Garu smiled in awe, until he saw the two children that he met walk out of the dark alley, and into the middle of the road in front of Lazlo.

The horse that Lazlo was on neighed in surprise as the kids were in front of him. The older sister grabbed her brother before he got stomped on. The children were scared as they stood close to each other.

"Get out of my way you filthy brat's!" Lazlo ordered as he got out a whip. Before he could whip the children, Garu came in the way and grunted as he used his arm to defend himself and the children. He swung his arm and shook off the whip.

"If I were as rich as you, I'd buy some manners pal!" Glared Garu. Garu threw the whip in Lazlo's face, and that made him mad. "I'll teach you some manners!" Lazlo angrily yelled as he pushed Garu into a mud puddle. As Garu and Mio fell to the mud puddle, Garu scowled as had a red angry face. Mio licked himself to get rid of the mud. But after that, he had a green face for being grossed out by the mud.

Everyone laughed at Garu and Mio as they were still down in the mud puddle. Then Garu thought of an insulting joke as he saw Lazlo and his horse walk out.

"Look at that Mio! It's not every day in life when you get to see a horse with TWO rear ends!" Insulted Garu. Lazlo's horse stopped in surprise, as Lazlo turned around to give him an insult as well. "You are a worthless street rat." Insulted Lazlo. Garu's face started to turn redder in anger, as Lazlo continued his insults to him. Garu glared at him very angrily.

"You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you!" Lazlo insulted. Garu got up and ran after him, but the palace doors closed before he could. "I'm not worthless! And don't have fleas!" Garu angrily said.

Garu saw Mio walking over to him, and then Garu sighed sadly as he looked at him and the palace doors. "Come on Mio…let's go home…" Garu sighed sadly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Garu and Mio walked home at night, Garu had his head held down in sadness. Then he began to sing.

**Garu:** _"Riff raff, street rat. I don't buy that."_

Garu climbed up the ladder leading to the inside of his house.

**Garu: **_"If only they'd look closer. Would they see a poor boy? No siree…"_

Garu had a very small and wrecked up little home. He has a very poor life apparently. Mio scurried over to his pillow bed and fell asleep. Garu put the covers over him, and then he looked his window through the carpet which is used as a curtain. He saw a huge palace in a faraway distance.

**Garu:** _"They'd find out, there's so much more…to me…"_

Garu stared at the palace happily. "Someday Mio…things are gonna change." Said Garu. But Mio was sound asleep, and wasn't able to hear what Garu had to say. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." Said Garu.

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Next Chapter is coming tomorrow! Look forward to it! Thanks for reading everyone! =DDD


	4. Princess Pucca

Garaddin

Chapter 3: Princess Pucca

On the next bright and sunny morning in Sooga Village, the Palace was shining out in the beautiful light of the sun. On the inside of the palace, Lazlo angrily barged through the backdoor in the palace.

"I have never been so insulted in my life!" Lazlo yelled as he dashed off stomping on the ground. Then the sultan named Uncle Dumpling came by to see what was wrong with Lazlo.

"Uh…Prince Lazlo, your leaving so soon…are you?" Uncle Dumpling nervously asked. He saw the back of Lazlo's butt, and saw that a patch of his pants were off. Showing his pink underwear with red hearts on it. Lazlo continued to angrily stomp out of the palace.

"Good luck marrying HER off!" Snapped Lazlo. Uncle Dumpling let out a scowl out the backyard. "Oh…Pucca." He scowled. He ran off into the backyard and called out someone's name.

"Pucca! Pucca! Puc-" Uncle Dumpling made it over to Pucca, until a female pink tiger named Yani came in his way with pink underwear with red hearts on it in her mouth. She growled as she came up. Then Uncle Dumpling grabbed on to the underwear piece, and tried to pull it out of Yani's mouth.

"Oh confound it Yani!" Uncle Dumpling snapped as he pulled on the underwear. As Yani kept holding on to it, Uncle Dumpling fell on the ground with only half of the piece of the underwear. "So…THIS is why Prince Lazlo stormed out!" He growled as he held up the piece of underwear. "And did you HAVE to make your cat become a tiger with that wand of yours Pucca!?" He snapped.

Yani glared and growled at Uncle Dumpling, and then went over to a young 11-year old girl. She had beautiful lined Chinese eyes, rosy red cheeks, a cute tiny chibi Japanese anime like mouth, and gorgeous raven hair with bun shaped pigtails. She was wearing a light blue Indian skirt, and a bit of a short light blue tank top. She had a red jewel on her forehead, and was wearing a short light blue veil with a flower in front of it. She had sky blue bracelets on both of her hands, and had no shoes on. Her name is Princess Pucca. But she prefers to just be named Pucca.

"Oh daddy…Yani was just having a little fun with him!" Grinned Pucca. She grabbed the underwear piece, and then threw it away. Then she gently grabbed Yani's face and smiled as she did a teased cuddly voice. "Weren't you Yani? You were just having a little fun with that ugly selfish badly dressed Prince weren't you." She teased. Pucca and Yani laughed as Yani laid her head on Pucca's lap.

Uncle Dumpling glared at them as Pucca began to clear her throat trying to look away. "Sweetheart, you've got to stop rejecting every single Prince who comes to call! The law says that you-" As Uncle Dumpling continued to nag her, Pucca rolled her eyes and in an annoyed tone, she imitated what he said. "Must be married to a Prince!" The both of them said.

Pucca ignored her father as she held on to a bird cage. "By your next Birthday!" Snapped Uncle Dumpling. Pucca sighed. "The law is stupid and wrong!" Pucca growled at him with a red angry face. "You've only got three more days!" Cried Uncle Dumpling. Pucca opened the bird cage and held on to a tiny white bird in her hands. Pucca growled at her paranoid father with another angry red face.

Uncle Dumpling had an anime sweat drop, and then he nervously backed away a little bit.

"Daddy…I really hate being forced into marrying someone!" Snapped Pucca. "If I ever do marry…then I want it to be for love." Pucca softly said as she gently laid her head on the bird. The bird smiled as she cuddled with it. Uncle Dumpling let out a sigh.

"Well…it's not just the law…it's…well I'm not going to be around forever you know." He explained as he put the bird back in the cage. "Well I…I just want to make sure that you're taken care of. Provided for." He continued. "Please daddy, try to understand!" Ordered Pucca. "I've never done anything by myself. I've never even had real friends!" Pucca sighed at she petted the fish in the pond.

Yani got up and growled while she crooked an eyebrow, as soon as she heard what Pucca said. "Except you Yani." Pucca giggled with her huge teeth showing grin. Yani purred and smiled and then fell back asleep. "I've never even been outside of the palace walls!" Complained Pucca. "But Pucca you're a Princess!" Said Uncle Dumpling. Pucca let out a sigh.

"Then maybe I don't wanna be a Princess anymore!" Pucca complained as she splashed her reflection in the fountain. Uncle Dumpling finally gave up and walked over to Yani. "Yani I forbid you to have any daughters!" Growled Uncle Dumpling. Yani then stared at the camera in confusion. Pucca sighed in anger, and then looked at the bird cage. She ran over to the bird cage and then opened the door. "Be free birds!" Pucca shouted happily. The birds flew right past her and flew up to the blue sky. Pucca held out her hand, wishing that she had freedom like them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the main room of the Palace, Uncle Dumpling pasted around thinking of Pucca's moody behavior. "I don't where in the world she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly this moody." Uncle Dumpling sighed. Out of nowhere, someone's shadow appeared in front of Uncle Dumpling and startled him.

"Ah…Tobe…my most trusted advisor. I'm in desperate need of your advice." Said Uncle Dumpling. "Well my only plot in life is to serve you your heinous." Tobe bowed. "This disappointing news is that Pucca refuses to choose a husband by her next Birthday!" Yelled Uncle Dumpling. "If there's a Birthday coming, will there be a birthday cake?" Asked Chip. "Ah Chip, here's a little healthy snack for you." Smiled Uncle Dumpling. He got out a piece of broccoli.

Chip had an anime sweat drop, with shrunken eyes as he saw the broccoli piece. "Have a piece of broccoli Chip!" Said Uncle Dumpling. "Um well I uh…-" "Here you go!" Uncle Dumpling interrupted as he stuffed the broccoli piece inside Chip's mouth.

Chip's cheeks were full and he had blue anime lines on the side of his head. He also had a green face in disgust. Uncle Dumpling laughed as Chip had the broccoli piece in his mouth. Tobe started to laugh as Chip was spitting out pieces of broccoli. "His majesty definitely has a way with stupid animals!" Laughed Tobe. Chip glared at Tobe from his side.

"Well maybe I could have a way to solve this big problem." Said Tobe. "Why yes Tobe, if there's anyone who could help at all, of course it would be you." Grinned Uncle Dumpling. Tobe grabbed his hand. "But it does require the keeping of a diamond blue ring." Smirked Tobe. "Oh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years." Said Uncle Dumpling.

"It would be useful to find the Princess a husband." Said Tobe. Tobe smirked as he got out a hypnotizing gem. He put it in front of Uncle Dumpling's face, and talked in a slow and malice like voice. "Don't worry…everything will be fine…" Said Tobe. "Everything will be…fine…" Uncle Dumpling repeated in a hypnotized voice, and his eyes glowed with spinning swirls. "The diamond…?" Smirked Tobe.

"Yes…Tobe…whatever you need…will be…fine." Uncle Dumpling said as he held out his diamond ring. Tobe automatically grabbed it out of his hands. "You are very generous sire, now go off and play with your toys right?" Smirked Tobe. "Yes…that's right…very good…" Uncle Dumpling smiled still in a trance.

Tobe exited the main room, and then rolled his eyes and glared as he left. Then Chip spat out the broccoli piece, and coughed and gagged. "I'm so tired of it! Every time we come to this place, I always get a gross piece of broccoli instead of chocolate! If I ever have eat another piece of that disgusting green slop, then I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Chip began doing punches and kicks and grunted repeatedly.

"Be cool and calm Chip." Ordered Tobe. Chip continued doing punches and kicks as Tobe walked up the stairs. "Don't worry, soon I will be sultan, and not that clumsy old twit!" Tobe smirked as he put the ring in his pocket. "And then, I'll put the broccoli in his mouth! Ha-ha!" Chip laughed as Tobe slammed the door behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

On a dark and late night in the Palace's backyard, Pucca was walking through the yard with a dress and a hood over her head, plus a veil. She wore it so that no one could know that she was Sooga Village's Princess. She looked at different sides to make sure that no one could see her escaping. She walked over to a tree near the Palace walls and began to climb it. But then something stopped her. She gasped and looked behind her, and she saw Yani biting on her veil begging her not to go.

"I'm sorry Yani…but I can't stay here and follow any more of these dumb rules, to have someone choose a life for me." Pucca sadly said as she put her hand under Yani's chin. She hugged her with a very sad face. Yani laid her head on Pucca, as she hugged her. "I'll miss you…" Pucca said sadly. Pucca let go of Yani, and climbed up the tree again. As Pucca slowly climbed up, Yani went over to her and put her head under her foot to give her a boost. Yani meowed at her sadly with a very depressed look on her face.

"Goodbye…" Pucca whispered as she climbed down the other side of the Palace walls, and disappeared. Yani purred sadly, and then looked at the Palace walls the whole time in depression, as she crouched to the ground and laid her head down.

To be continued…

I'm making sure that the characters on here have the same personalities as they do on the show. That's a better way of doing it huh? =) I'll work on the next Chapter tomorrow, it might take me a long time to finish this story due to how long it is. But I'll keep it up! I'll try and get it done real soon! Next Chapter is coming tomorrow! Look forward to it! Please Review, and thank you very much for reading! =DDD


	5. A day and night in Sooga Village

Garaddin

Chapter 4: A day and night in Sooga Village

On another sunny and busy day in Sooga Village, Garu and Mio were sitting and hiding on top of a shop. Garu smiled excitingly at Mio.

"Alright Mio…go!" Garu ordered his pet pickpocket while smiling. Mio smirked at Garu and saluted him, as he hung down from the shop with his tail. Santa Claus was once again taking another job, this time he is a watermelon salesman.

"Oh ho ho ho! Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing!" Santa advertised as he held up a watermelon. Just then, Mio came down and grabbed one. Santa turned around and saw him holding on to it. "Hey! You get your paws off of that melon!" Ordered Santa. Mio just made a goofy mocking face at him, as he still held on to the watermelon.

"Why you…" Santa glared at Mio, then he went over to him and tried to take the watermelon out of his paws. Mio kept holding on, while Santa kept pulling it. But suddenly from the top, Garu grabbed a watermelon piece as Santa wasn't looking. Mio kept him distracted. "Get away from here you cursed little cat burglar!" Santa said with a rage on the side of his head.

Mio finally let go, since Garu already got one. Santa sighed in relief and turned back to his regular post. But then he noticed that one watermelon was gone. And of course Garu took that one. Santa looked at Mio with a surprised face, and then Mio put his paw up and waved as he meowed: "Bye-bye!" Mio climbed back up to Garu, and saw that he was holding on to the watermelon.

"Great work Mio." Grinned Garu. Mio meowed in awe, as his owner split the watermelon in half. "Breakfast is served my fine furry feline!" Teased Garu. Garu and Mio began to chow down on their breakfast. Then, in a somewhat faraway distance from Garu and Mio, a familiar young girl was walking through the Village's Market Street.

It was Pucca. She was still wearing her disguise as a regular person. She made her huge teeth grin as she walked through. She has never seen anything so amazing since she had to spend all her time in the Palace. As she walked through, people were advertising to her to make her buy something.

"Pretty little girl buy a pot! There are no finer pots in Sooga Village like bronze and silver! Over." Police Man Bruce advertised to Pucca. Pucca walked over to the next shop where Master Soo was selling.

"Sugar Dates! Sugar Dates and Fees! Sugar Dates and Pistachios!" Master Soo advertised for her. Pucca then made it to the next shop where Ssoso was selling something.

"Would a lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace, for a pretty little lady." Ssoso smiled as he showed her the necklace that he made. Pucca giggled with her huge teeth grin, until she ran into a psycho Australian man. (The one who made Garu his son in the Pucca Episode: "Garu down under.") The Australian man startled Pucca as he put a fish in front of her face.

"FRESH FISH!" He shouted as showed Pucca the fish. "We catch them, you buy them!" The Australian man continued advertising. Pucca had an anime sweat drop, and she slowly backed away from the man with a freaked out face. Then her leg accidently bumped into a Fire Goblin, that used to be one of the pink and blue digital people.

(The Fire Goblins were enemies on the Pucca Episode: "Four Alarm Fire." But I had to use SOME kind of fire creature, so this guy's just a background character. Your probably thinking: "Why not use Destiny?" Well, you'll see later…)

The Fire Goblin accidently swallowed a flame that he lit up, since Pucca bumped into him. He coughed, and struggled as he swallowed the flame. "Oh! Excuse me sir! I'm so sorry!" Pucca apologized to him. The Fire Goblin then burped out fire, and Pucca jumped as it came out. She had a surprised face, and her hood fell over. Just then, when Garu took another bite of his watermelon, he looked down to his right side, and noticed Pucca. Pucca backed away from the Fire Goblin, as it glared at her.

"I'm really…very sorry." Apologized Pucca. Garu smiled brightly at Pucca. "Whoa…" Garu said in awe as he smiled brightly. Pucca smiled and put her hood back on, then she took one last look at the Market Street, hoping that no one saw her. Then she walked off again.

Garu folded his arms on the shop tent, and out his hand on his face. He smiled affectionately at her. (Just like the way he smiled at Pucca at the end of the Pucca Episode: "Up From The Depths.") Mio saw Pucca with a confused look, then he walked over to Garu on the top of his head, and waved his paw in front of his face. "Hello?" Meowed Mio. Garu failed to notice his paw in the way, he was too busy staring at Pucca to notice anything.

Pucca then noticed a little boy near an apple stand trying to get an apple. But he couldn't pay for it, due to the fact that he is also poor. Pucca bent down to him. "Awww…you must be really hungry little guy." Said Pucca. The boy stared at her with a depressed face.

Pucca smiled with her huge teeth grin, and then picked up an apple and gave it the boy. "Here you go little cutie." Grinned Pucca. "The little ones always deserve a delicious and healthy treat!" Laughed Pucca. The little boy smiled and then bowed, in his way of saying thank you. He ran off happily with his apple. Pucca was just about to leave, until Black Powder came out of the shop and stopped her.

(Black Powder is Santa's arch enemy from the Pucca Episode: "Tis The Season For Revenge." I just wanted to use him since he looks a bit intimidating.)

"You better be able to pay for that, little girl." He glared at her. Pucca stopped and then turned around. "Pay?" She asked. Black Powder then grabbed her hand, and pulled her to him. He continued to glare.

"No one steals from my kart!" Snapped Black Powder. "Dude I'm really sorry to say this, but I'm broke." Said Pucca. "Thief!" Yelled Black Powder. "Sir please, if you let me go to the Palace, then I could some money from my dad, the Sultan!" Pucca nervously explained. Garu looked over the shop tent with a confused and worried look on his face.

Black Powder slammed her arm on the shop counter, and Pucca gasped in fear. "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing!?" Black Powder glared as he got out a sword. "No! No please!" Pucca begged as she started to cry. Black Powder was about to hit her, until Garu's hand came in the way on his and stopped him.

"Oh thank you so much, oh grateful and kind sir! I am so glad and relieved that you found her!" Garu kindly said as he shook Black Powder's hand, and handed Pucca the sword. Garu then glared at Pucca, and pointed his finger at her. Pucca looked at the sword, and then hid it behind her back

"I've been looking all over for you, you naughty little girl!" Garu snapped. Pucca smiled at him a little bit. "What are you doing?" Pucca whispered while smiling. Garu smirked playfully at her. "Just play along." He whispered back. Black Powder put his hand on Garu's shoulder.

"You uh…know this girl?" He asked him. "Sadly…yes." Garu responded. "She's my sister, and she's a little how should I say? Coo-coo! Coo-coo!" Garu laughed as he twirled his finger around near his head.

Pucca had an angry red face, and growled at Garu. Black Powder grabbed Garu's jacket. "She said she knew the Sultan!" He growled at him. Garu chuckled. "She thinks the cat is the Sultan." Laughed Garu.

Mio looked into someone's bag for money, until he heard what Garu said, and nervously turned around with an anime sweat drop and laughed nervously. Pucca looked at him, and then she gasped and played along. She bowed towards Mio.

"Oh…wise Sultan…how my I serve you?" She asked in a pretend wise tone. Mio smiled and stood up with pride, and then he kept on meowing in a wise tone, as he patted Pucca's head.

Black Powder had a very freaked out expression on his face. Garu put his hand over his shoulder, with an apple on his foot. "I know…it's travesty isn't it?" Sighed Garu. Garu put his other hand on his foot, and grabbed the apple. Then he threw it up in the air, and Black Powder nervously caught it in his hands.

"But no harm done huh?" Asked Garu. Pucca was still doing a fake bow to Mio, and then Garu gently picked her up by the arm.

"Now come on sis, time to see the doctor!" Grinned Garu. Pucca pretended to make a crazy face, as he held on to her arms and pushed her. They went near a Panda Bear eating grass.

"Well hello doctor. How are you?" Pucca said while sounding crazy, and still looking crazy.

"No, no, not that one!" Smirked Garu. "Come on Sultan!" Teased Garu. Mio continued meowing in a wise tone and bowed. But then a whole bunch of random objects, came out of his fur. Mio noticed it and then gasped. Black Powder turned around and saw Mio picking up the items. Pucca, Garu, and Mio, then ran off as Black Powder noticed.

"Come back here you thieves!" Black Powder angrily ordered with his fist raised in the air. But Pucca, Garu, and Mio ignored him to escape. They all ran off to another side of town, and Pucca and Garu held on tightly to each other's hands.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inside of the Palace in Tobe's Room, lightning was shocking through a wheel, and you could hear familiar panting noises in the background. It was Chip. He was hanging on to a handle near a wheel, and running on another wheel. He was very exhausted as he kept on running. A giant dark red cloud was inside of a giant container on the ceiling.

"No offense your grouchiness, but can we wait for a real storm please? I don't think that I can keep up under these conditions!" Complained Chip.

"Are you crazy Chip!? I'm about to put in the diamond ring! And now we'll be able to find out who is worthy enough to go into the Cave of Wonders! So don't quit now! Faster you idiotic glutton!" Tobe ordered as he put the diamond ring on top of the sand timer in between two snake statues.

"Uh, yes oh great and powerful evil one!" Shouted Chip. Chip ran faster as he panted harder than before. Lightning stroke out of the dark red cloud, and through the diamond ring. Then the sand timer showed an image of the Cave of Wonders inside of it through a powerful magic force.

"Oh great part sands of time…show me the one can enter the Cave of Wonders!" Tobe ordered while smirking. The sand blew inside the sand timer, and changed to a showing of Pucca and Garu climbing up the ladder. Tobe smirked as he looked at Garu. "Yes! Yes…! There he is! My diamond in the rough!" Tobe smirked evilly and excitedly. "That's him!? It looks like a young ninjaaaaaaa!!" As Chip was about to continue his sentence, he let go of the handle, and fell into the wheel, and spun around. He kept grunting as Tobe continued talking.

"Let's give an invitation to the guards at the Palace." Said Tobe. Chip was sent flying from the wheels, and was thrown past Tobe and slammed into the wall. "What do you say Chip?" Asked Tobe. "Great…(Coughs.)" Chip weakly responded as he fell to the ground. Tobe did an evil laugh as he looked into the sand timer again.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back in Sooga Village, Garu finally climbed to the top of a building, then he grabbed onto Pucca's hand and helped her up.

"Almost there." Said Garu. As Garu put her down, he smiled at her, and then Pucca smiled back. Garu held out his hand, and then Pucca grabbed it. Pucca gasped and tripped, but luckily she fell into Garu's arms. Garu laughed as her grabbed her. Then Pucca looked up at him, and then she got up, and they were both close to their faces, and they held onto each other's arms.

Pucca had a red blushing face, and then she quickly got out of his arms smiling nervously, and still blushing. "I…wanted to thank you for saving me from that really scary man." Said Pucca.

"Uh…forget it, it was nothing." Laughed Garu. Pucca smiled brightly at him, as he continued walking somewhere. Mio gave Garu a very long stick, and then he held onto it. "So…this is your first time in the market street, right?" Asked Garu. Mio tightly wrapped his tail around the stick, and meowed excitedly as Garu ran on the building, and put the stick on the ground and then jumped across the building to another. "Is it that obvious?" Pucca laughed with her hands on her hips. Garu smiled at her.

"Well you…do kinda stand out." He said. Pucca blushed and smiled as she put her arms down, with her hands together. Garu was still smiling, until he quickly snapped out of it and went to being serious.

"Uh…I mean…you don't know how dangerous Sooga Village can be." Garu said as he put a long and strong wide piece of wood across his building, to Pucca's building. But Garu did not notice Pucca jumping across the building to his side with another really long stick, until he heard a small stomp as she landed. He looked over his should and saw her smiling at him. She giggled.

"I'm a fast learner." Pucca grinned as she tossed the stick over to Garu. Garu grabbed it with a bit of a shocked face. From his side, Mio's jaw dropped down. He was surprised to see that Pucca jumped across the building. Garu smiled at Mio. "Cool…" He said in awe as he handed the stick to Mio. Mio just glared and hissed at him, as he gave him the stick.

"Come on, this way." Garu said as he grabbed Pucca's hand, and pulled her. They began to walk up some stairs, while Mio followed. "Whoa! Watch your head there little missy!" Warned Garu. "Pucca bent her head down, and missed the column from the top. "That could've been pretty ugly." Laughed Garu.

Garu continued to escort Pucca up the stairs. "Is this your home?" Asked Pucca. "Yup. Just me and Mio. Come and go as we please." Said Garu. "That sounds really amazing." Said Pucca. "Well it's not much…but it's got an awesome view." Garu said as he opened the towel curtains, and showed her the Palace. "Man…the Palace looks amazing and really cool, huh?" Asked Garu.

As Pucca looked at the Palace, she frowned. Then she turned away from the view and sat down. "Oh…it's so…beautiful." Pucca sighed sarcastically. Garu folded his arms on the hole's edges. "I wonder what it would be like to live in such a wonderful place?" Garu asked while smiling.

"Have servants, ninja's to fight for training…" Garu said thinking of what the luxury life in the Palace would be like. But Pucca continued for him, only thinking of the bad things about it.

"Yeah…people would tell you where to go, what to do, or how to dress." Pucca sighed with a big frown.

As Garu began to respond, from his side Mio was about to eat an apple. "Well…at least it's much better in there then here." Garu said while shrugging his shoulders. Then he took the apple away from Mio. "You're always fighting for food, and ducking the ninja's." Explained Garu. Mio glared at his owner once he took the apple from him. "You're never free to make your own choices." Sighed Pucca.

"Sometimes you feel so…" Garu said as Pucca started to continue for him. "Just so…" "Trapped." Pucca and Garu both said. They looked at each other with confused faces. But then Pucca started to smile, but Garu cleared his throat to change the subject. Then he grabbed another apple that Mio was about to eat, and of course…Mio glared and hissed at him once again.

Garu put the apple on his shoulder, and then rolled down his arm, and jumped it off to Pucca. Pucca then caught it in her hands. "So…where are you from?" Asked Garu.

"Hmph, why does it matter anyway? I ran away from that stinky dump, and I am NOT going back." Pucca glared as she rolled her eyes. Garu took a bite out of his apple, and then handed it to Mio. Then he walked over to Pucca. "Really? Well…why not?" He asked her.

When Mio looked at his apple, he had a rage on the side of his head, and a red and angry face. "Why you…" He hissed. But then he smiled as he saw Pucca's apple. And while Pucca and Garu were talking, he carefully and quietly snuck behind them to steal her apple.

"(Sighs) My dad is forcing me to get married by my next birthday." Sighed Pucca. "Aw jeez that's…horrible." Garu sadly sighed. Suddenly, Mio was about to grab Pucca's apple. But then Garu noticed him. "Mio!" Garu snapped at him. Mio started hissing at them, and doing all sorts of different movements. "What?" Pucca asked Mio. Mio just continued hissing at her.

"Uh…Mio says…that's not fair." Explained Garu. Mio meowed with a puzzled expression on his face, while crooking an eyebrow. "Oh really." Laughed Pucca. "Yeah." Responded Garu.

"Well does…Mio have anything else to say?" Pucca asked while smiling playfully at Garu. "Well he…wishes there was something he could do to help." Garu smiled as he scooted closer to Pucca. Mio just rolled his eyes. Pucca started to giggle and smile at Garu, while he smiled back.

"Well then tell him that I think that's very…sweet." Grinned Pucca. Pucca and Garu's faces got closer to each other, as their lips started to pucker up. They were going to kiss. But unfortunately, they were rudely interrupted by something.

"There you are!" Someone shouted. Pucca and Garu turned around with shocked faces, and saw three ninja's. They were the ninja's that chased Garu before. Pucca and Garu both stood up and talked at the same time. "There after me! There after you!?" The both of them shockingly asked each other at the same time. The ninja's sliced through the columns on the ceiling with their swords, and made their way up the stairs. Garu and Mio both jumped onto the edge of the hole, with the view of the Palace.

"My father must've sent them to-" "Do you trust me?" Garu interrupted. Pucca turned around. "What?" She asked. Garu held out his hand. "Do you trust me!?" He impatiently asked again. Pucca had a nervous and confused face, but then she slowly grabbed onto his hand. "Yes…" She confusingly asked. "Then jump…!" Garu shouted as he pulled Pucca out the hole and jumped off.

Mio was hanging onto Garu's shoulder very tightly, as they jumped into a ceiling with a hole on the top. They went into the hole, broke through a tent, and landed on some sand. Still holding onto Pucca's hand, he pulled her up and they ran off. But then Garu ran into the big ninja. The leader.

He grabbed Garu's jacket and picked him up. "We just keep running into each other, don't we street rat?" The big ninja glared. Mio came out of nowhere, and he once again pushed the turban on the big ninja's eyes. Then Garu tackled him, and carried Pucca off. "Come on let's get out of here!" Panicked Garu.

Before they could go out the other door, there were other ninja's blocking it. Pucca and Garu ran away from them to look for another place to escape. The big ninja grabbed Mio and threw him inside of a pot while the lid closed. Then the big ninja grabbed Garu, and threw him over to the other ninja's. They got a hold of him by the arms. Garu was struggling to get out, by doing the same grunts he does on the Pucca Episodes. "Let me go!" He aggressively ordered as he continued struggling.

Pucca gasped and then growled at the big ninja. She ran over and punched him in the face, doing her attacking grunt the same way she did in the Pucca Episodes. The big ninja was sent flying, but then he made a comeback and punched her back. She fell to the ground.

"Well would ya get a load of that men, a street mouse!" The big ninja mocked her. Pucca got up and growled and had a red angry face, with steam coming out. The ninja's continued laughing, while Garu continued struggling. Pucca still had a red face, and then she angrily stood up.

"Release him!" She ordered. Then she pulled her hood down. "By order of the Princess of Sooga Village!" She growled. The big ninja noticed the gem on her regular blue hood. He had a very surprised face and then bowed to her. As did the other ninja's. "Princess Pucca." The big ninja gracefully said while bowing.

As the other ninja's bowed while holding onto Garu, they put Garu's head down. But then Garu looked up very shocked. "The princess!?" He asked in shock. Mio took a tiny peek out the jar lid and meowed.

"What are you doing outside the Palace walls!? And with this street rat!?" The big ninja asked in confusion. Garu growled at the big ninja. "That's none of your beeswax punk! Now do as I say, or the next punch that I'll give you we'll not be as soft as the first one!" Ordered Pucca. "The first one wasn't even soft at all!" Shouted the big ninja. Pucca put her face up to him, and growled at him again.

He had an anime sweat drop on the side of his head, and nervously backed away. "Well I would Princess. But my orders come from Tobe. You'll have to talk it out with him." The big ninja said while bowing, as the other ninja's carried Garu off. Garu continued grunting and struggling as they did.

Pucca had another angry red face, and then punched the big ninja again. But this punch was much harder than the last. The big ninja was sent flying to ground again. "Well what was that for!?" He complained. "Nothing. I just hate you." Pucca said wiping her hands together, then folding her arms. Garu laughed with a smirk on his face.

"Believe me idiots, I WILL give Tobe a HUGE piece of my mind. Who knows? Maybe even my fists." Growled Pucca. The ninja's and Garu all had a huge anime sweat drops on the sides of their heads, and dotted eyes. Then the ninja's and Garu went back to being serious with each other, and they carried him off. Garu continued grunting and struggling. Pucca had a determined look on her face as they went away.

"_Don't worry Garu…I'll find a way to save you soon." _Pucca thought to herself.

To be continued…

**Next Chapter is coming soon my Readers and Reviewers! I shall work on it tomorrow. For right now, I need a break. XD Look forward to it! More adventures await Pucca and Garu! So stay tuned! =D Please Review! Thank you one and all for reading! =DDD**


	6. Destiny the Dragon

**Garaddin**

**Chapter 5: Destiny the Dragon**

At the Palace in Tobe's room, Tobe came out of a door and took a tiny peak and looked around. Then he walked out and was about to close the door, until Pucca pushed the front doors to his room, and she came in with an angry red face. Tobe noticed Pucca and was stopped from closing the door completely, and he had an anime sweat drop, and a nervous smile.

"Tobe, I came in for some questions, and you better give me the answers to them NOW!" Ordered Pucca. Tobe took a nervous bow, and still had an anime sweat drop as he did.

"W-why yes Princess Pucca…" Tobe bowed nervously. Chip was happily walking out the doors unaware of Tobe, until Tobe closed it, and he was stuck in the door. He grunted and then looked up to Tobe.

"Tobe…I'm stuck." He whispered as he struggled to get. Tobe ignored Chip and continued to focus on Pucca. "How can I help you on this fine day young Princess?" Asked Tobe. "You can give me a lot of help, because the guards just took a young ninja boy with black pigtails, and red ribbons from the market. On your darn orders!" Growled Pucca. On "Your" she bent over to Tobe with a furious red face.

"Well your dad has ordered me to keep peace in Sooga Village. Besides, that ninja was a dark criminal." Smirked Tobe. "Alright, then what was his crime?" Glared Pucca. During the conversation, Chip was still behind Tobe, and he was still stuck in the door. He pulled on the sleeves of Tobe's pants, and he had a blue anime face with small swirly pupils in his eyes.

"I can't breathe…Tobe please help me…" Begged Chip. Tobe glared at Chip for a minute, then turned back to Pucca. He started to sweat with a nervous smile.

"Well…um…kidnapping the beautiful Princess Pucca of course." Lied Tobe. Chip kept pulling onto Tobe's pants, still begging for Tobe to help him out.

"Tobe if you could just-" Before Chip could finish, Tobe stomped on the door, and slammed Chip to the other side of the door.

"OW! That hurt!" Chip cried as the door slammed him.

"Dimwit! He didn't kidnap me, I ran away you dunce!" Pucca insulted him. Tobe then faked a shocked expression, hiding a smirk on the inside.

"Oh my god! That IS serious! I had no idea! If I knew then maybe I wouldn't have caused such horror in the future!" Tobe lied.

"What are you trying to say stupid?" Asked Pucca. Tobe rolled his eyes to Pucca and then smirked. Then he turned around with a fake upset face. "What I mean to say is, unfortunately the boy's last breath is about to be spoken. Pucca crooked an eyebrow.

"What breath?" She asked innocently. "Death." Tobe responded with a scary frown. Pucca gasped in shock in fear, just like the way she shocks normally on the Pucca Episodes, and covered her mouth.

"By cutting off his head." Continued Tobe. "N-no…" Pucca whispered in fear. She took deep breaths with a very scared and shocked face as she sat down on the chair. Tobe put his hands on her arms.

"I'm terribly sorry Princess…" Tobe faked his apology, and smirked until Pucca turned around and glared at him. "How could you!?" She angrily whispered. She punched Tobe in the face as he was sent flying to the wall while screaming. Then Pucca ran off crying, and her tears wisped away in the wind. Tobe had black eye and wounds, and he weakly got back up then smirked.

Chip grunted and pushed through the door, then he finally got out only to fall with his face flat on the ground. He got back up as his back wings flew, and he coughed hysterically. He flew over to Tobe's shoulder and finally let out his last cough and breathed again.

"So…how did it go?" Curious Chip asked. "I'd say that she took it very…well Chip." Smirked Tobe. Chip only looked over his shoulder with a bit of a worried and guilty look on his face for poor Pucca.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the Palace's backyard, Pucca had her arms folded on the fountain, and her face was laying on her arms as she cried with so much pain and misery. Pucca's pet pink tiger Yani, slowly walked over to her with a sad and worried expression on her face.

Yani sadly rubbed her face against Pucca's arm. Pucca got up and sobbed, but then she began to talk to Yani.

"It's all my fault Yani." Sobbed Pucca. She wiped her tears softly, and continued talking to her cute feline.

"I wasn't even able to know his name." She continued sobbing. Pucca wrapped her arms around Yani, and hugged her as she continued crying, as Yani wrapped her arms around her sad owner and hugged her back sadly.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the dank and dark dungeon, Garu was struggling to escape out of his chains screwed into the wall. He finally gave up and then started talking to himself.

"So she was the Princess! Who knew!? I seriously can NOT believe it! I must've sounded like an idiot to her!" Garu said insulting himself. Just then out of nowhere, a familiar meow was heard. It meowed out: "Garu!" Garu looked up and saw Mio outside of the window, giving him a friendly wink. Garu smiled.

"Mio! Come on! Down here!" Garu grinned as he tilted his head to his side, telling Mio to go there. Mio meowed repeatedly as he scurried and jumped down to Garu. He made it to his knee.

"Thank god you're here Mio. Could you help me out please?" Garu politely asked his pet. Mio only glared and hissed at him, then he went to the ground, while Garu only had a puzzled.

Mio grabbed a blue hanky out of Garu's pocket, and put over his head. He gave himself Chinese eyes, and red cheeks, and he formed his black ears into pigtail buns, as he stood up wagging his tail. He was imitating (Or in this case mocking) Pucca, then he automatically went back to being angry at him. Garu scowled at Mio for a minute.

"Hey, she was in big trouble. What else could I do?" Garu sarcastically said. "Besides, she was really well worth it with honor." Smiled Garu. Mio got out a paper clip.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Mio meowed sarcastically. Mio started to unlock the chains on Garu's hands.

"Don't worry Mio, I'll never see her again." Garu rolled his eyes. "I'm a street rat remember? There's a law." Explained Garu. Mio just rolled his eyes and continued unlocking the chains. "Because she's gotta marry a Prince." Sighed Garu. Mio finally unlocked it, then he went in front of Garu and cheered: "TA-DA!" But Garu ignored him still thinking about Pucca.

"She deserves a Prince." Sighed Garu. Mio frowned and turned away from Garu, crossing his arms. "I'm so stupid." Garu insulted himself. Just then a voice came over from a distance, and Mio quickly hid behind him. Garu was startled for a minute once he turned over to the voice.

"Your only stupid if you give up boy." It reminded him. It was an old geezer with an X shaped scar on his head, and a very familiar face. Garu gave him a puzzled stare. "Who are you?" He curiously asked.

"A poor prisoner like you. But together, maybe we could be much more." The geezer explained. Garu crooked an eyebrow. "I'm listening." He said.

"There's a cave called the Cave of Wonders. Filled with all sorts of treasures beyond your wildest dreams." The geezer explained as he pulled very pretty ruby's out of his pocket. Garu smiled in awe as Mio came out to gaze at it in awe.

The old man pulled the ruby's away, and the old man moved to the other side only showing his back. Garu and Mio snapped out of it and stared at him again.

"Maybe even enough treasure to impress that Princess I overheard you talking about." The old man winked at them. Suddenly Chip came out of the Geezer's robe sweating, and the geezer glared at him.

"Tobe, could you please hurry it up? It's really hot in here, and I'm dying." Said Chip. But Tobe tilted his head and hit him, and Chip screeched then went back in his rope used for his hump. It looks like that old geezer is really Tobe in disguise! "But the law says that only a Prince can-" Tobe interrupted Garu and laughed, as he went up into Garu's face. "You've never heard of the golden rule have you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." Explained Tobe. Tobe showed all of his grow teeth to Garu, and there was a golden tooth sticking on his gums.

"Then why would you share all this treasure with me?" Asked a confused Garu. "I need a pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it." Explained Tobe. "Yeah…well there's a really big problem. It's out there, and we're in here." Garu said with a flat expression on his face.

"Oh silly little boy…thing's are not always what they seem…" Tobe said as he used his cane to push against the wall. It opened up a way outside of the prison.

"So…do we have a deal…?" Tobe asked holding out his hand. Garu thought for a minute, then he and Mio looked at each other, and Mio just shrugged his shoulders while crooking an eyebrow.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the middle of the desert far off from down town Sooga Village, it was once again another dangerous and blustery night there. Garu was holding onto the mussel of Tobe's horse, escorting him across the desert. Garu covered his face to protect himself from the sand as he struggled to make it through.

They finally made it to the same cheetah head that Tobe ran into before. As Garu walked up to the front, the cheetah began to speak. "Who…disturbs my slumber?" Garu stood there stunned, and then he snapped out of it and responded in his most manner like way.

"Uh…it is I…G-Garu…" Garu said a bit scared. The cheetah crooked an eye, and then responded. "Proceed…touch nothing but the lamp…" The big cheetah said, as he opened his mouth leading to the entrance to the Cave of Wonders. "Remember ninja, bring me the lamp! And then you'll get your reward!" Shouted Tobe. "Come on Mio, we're going in…" Said Garu.

Mio had a scared look on his face and put part of Garu's jacket over his head, as they began to enter the Cave of Wonders. Garu walked down a very long staircase and then entered a room with a yellow light shining from it. Mio went back inside Garu's jacket as he was about to enter.

As Garu made it into the room, he looked at it with an awe smile on his face.

"Well would you look at that?" Garu said while smiling in awe. Mio took a tiny peek out of Garu's jacket. The whole entire room was full of treasure. Diamonds, Pearls, Ruby's, Sapphire's, Emeralds, Gold, Silver, and much more!

"Just a hand full of this stuff would make me richer then the Sultan!" Grinned Garu. Mio jumped out of his jacket and meowed in an excited tone as he was about to steal a ruby sticking out of the treasure chest. "Mio!" Shouted Garu. Mio paused in mid air before he touched the ruby. Then he fell to the ground with a nervous smile.

"Don't touch anything. We've gotta find that lamp." Said Garu as he walked off. Mio glared and hissed at Garu, and then he put his paws on his hips then followed him.

As Mio left the treasure chest, something was sleeping behind it. It was a dragon! It was not too big however. It had gold scales on its skin, red eyebrows, and whiskers hanging from his snout. It woke up once it heard the sound of Mio meowing. He took a quick peak over the treasure chest, and saw Garu and Mio. He grinned excitingly at them. "It looks like we've finally got some guests in the Cave of Wonders for the stage tonight!" It whispered.

The dragon carefully and quietly flew over behind Mio. Mio didn't notice until he heard a whooshing noise behind him. "Huh…?" Meowed Mio. He turned around and saw nothing. He crooked an eyebrow, but then he ignored it and followed Garu again.

The dragon was hiding behind a pile of gold. He sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Then he continued to follow Mio, and mess with him again. He almost touched Mio, but Mio turned around. The dragon hid behind another pile of gold again. Mio looked at the gold pile with a crooked eyebrow, then he ran over to Garu, and he was meowing like crazy.

"Garu! Garu!" He cried. "Mio knock it off!" Ordered Garu. Mio and then glared at him. But he continued to follow his owner.

The dragon came out of the pile of gold, and then carefully tip-toed behind Mio, and then flew over him. Mio looked behind him again, and then the dragon playfully pulled on his tail. Mio was startled, and then he quickly turned around kicking. Then he stopped and took some deep breaths.

The dragon then pulled on his whisker, and Mio screeched. Then he turned around and saw Destiny. He screamed and then ran over to Garu meowing like crazy again. The dragon screamed as well, then he flew over behind another pile of gold. Mio jumped onto Garu and tumbled him over.

"Mio!" Cried Garu. Mio was jumping up and down on his back.

"Are you crazy!?" Garu asked in confusion. Mio held on to his chin, and put his pigtails together, and lifted his head up to see the dragon that he saw.

The dragon had cute anime cat eyes with a frown. He was very scared. He slowly came out of the pile of gold to see Garu and Mio again. Garu smiled in awe. "A dragon!" Garu said in awe. Mio only hid behind Garu again. "Come on! Come on out, I won't hurt you." Said Garu.

"As long as you don't pull on my whiskers buddy!" The dragon cried. "A talking dragon!" Shouted Garu. "Even better!" Garu said in awe again. "Don't worry I won't pull on your whiskers." Smiled Garu.

The dragon slowly walked out. "Well okay then ninja boy. I was just playing with your little furry feline over there." The dragon explained to them. Garu snickered, but Mio just hissed at the dragon.

"I guess I'll just return his whisker now." The dragon said as he walked over to return it to Mio. "There ya go little guy." The dragon smiled at him. "Well, what do you have to say to him Mio?" Asked Garu.

Mio just snagged the whisker out of the dragons hands, put it back on his face, and then hissed at him. The dragon gasped and then put his head down in shame as he began to walk off.

"You didn't have to go on and say that…" The dragon sighed sadly. Garu glared at Mio, but then he smiled at the dragon. "Hey where you going buddy?" Asked Garu. The dragon turned around with a surprised face.

"Maybe you could help us." Said Garu. "Do ya mean it? Alright!" Cheered the dragon. The dragon happily wrapped around them. "Whoa!" Garu grinned. "The names Destiny kiddo!" Said Destiny. "Nice to meet you! I'm Garu, and this is my pet pick-pocket cat Mio!" Garu introduced themselves. Mio rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet you too. By the way…I sing." Grinned Destiny. "You do!?" Smiled Garu.

"Yeah! You wanna hear? I wanna let you listen to the song called "I skip a Heartbeat!" Said Destiny. "Well maybe later. Right now we're trying to find this lamp." Explained Garu. "Oh yes! The lamp! And not the kind that you use at home kids. Follow me!" Destiny ordered as he flew off to a door.

"I think he might know where it is Mio! Let's go!" Garu ordered as they both followed Destiny.

To be continued…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it took so long readers! It looks like my promise of it coming tomorrow was wrong. Xp I guess that means no promises for tomorrow either, but I WILL work on it! Look forward to it, and please Review! Thanks for reading! Goodbye and goodnight! =DDD**


	7. Escape the Cave of Wonders!

***Sorry it took SO long my readers! I was busy with other stories, and I got bored with writing this one! But now I'm back to write the rest of it! =D There's no promises about the next chapter coming really soon. But I'll do this for all of you. =) Once again I must apologize for the long wait. Here it is! Enjoy! Review please! ^^***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Garaddin**

**Chapter 6: Escape the Cave of Wonders!**

In a very dark room with a road of separate rocks on water that leads to a tall staircase with a light shining on it, Garu and Mio made it into the room thanks to Destiny.

"That's it at the top of that staircase! The Lamp is right up there!" Destiny shouted while pointing at the staircase. "Alright! I'll be right back. Wait here Mio. That includes you too Destiny." Whispered Garu. Mio moaned and then folded his arms together. But then something caught his eye.

There was a statue carrying a beautiful Ruby in its hands. Mio became hypnotized by the Ruby's beauty and started walking over to it to steal it.

Garu jumped across the rocks, and began climbing up the stairs that lead to the Lamp. Destiny watched Garu hoping that he succeeds in taking the Lamp. When Destiny turned around, he noticed Mio slowly walking to the Ruby with a hypnotized face, and then Destiny quietly screamed.

"No! What're you doing?! If you touch that you'll be stuck in the Cave of Wonders forever scat cat! Get back here!" Ordered Destiny.

Garu finally made it to the top of the staircase, while from below, Destiny grabbed onto Mio's tail to stop him from touching the Ruby.

"Don't you dare touch that Ruby scat cat!" Ordered Destiny.

Garu slowly grabbed the Lamp and snickered. "This…is it? This is what we came all the way down here to…" Garu suddenly changed his expression from smiling smugly to shocked. He saw Mio escaping from Destiny's hands and grabbing onto the Ruby.

"Mio! NO!" He yelled. Mio touched the Ruby and then heard the Cheetah speaking to them. "Invaders!" It shouted. "Uh-oh…" Mio nervously meowed. Destiny slapped his hands on his head and shouted, "You idiot!"

"You have touched…the forbidden treasure!" The Cheetah yelled. Mio nervously smiled and put the Ruby back in the statue's hands. But of course that didn't work. Then the statue melted as did the Ruby and scared Mio off as fire burned from the top of the staircase where Garu was. The water turned into hot boiling lava.

"Now you will…never again see the light…of…DAY!!" The Cheetah furiously yelled as the fire bursted out of the staircase. Garu jumped off the staircase top and started running. But the staircase automatically transformed into a rocky slide and caused Garu to almost fall into the lava. But he was luckily saved by Destiny who flew in the way of the lava.

Garu was relieved that Destiny came, but he knew that this was no time to relax. They had to escape the Cave of Wonders!

Mio was in the middle of the lava standing on rocks, and each one of them started blowing up. If Mio stays there any longer, then his rocks will explode and he'll die in the boiling lava! Mio was meowing like crazy, and then Garu glared with determination as Destiny flew down to Mio.

The last two rocks next to Mio blew up, and then his started to shake! But with the purest amount of luck, Garu grabbed Mio's paw and put him on Destiny right before the rock could blow up in the last second. Mio was saved thank goodness. But now they just have to continue their escape!

A whole wave of lava was formed up and followed Garu and co. to splash on them!

"Whoa! Come on Destiny let's move!" Cried Garu. "Right behind ya Garu!" Shouted Destiny. Destiny flew straight forward and was a lot more swift. Rocks from the ceiling were falling on Garu and co. and lava bubbles kept boiling up to them. But luckily they were able to dodge them all.

Destiny led them into another dark room while the lava followed them from right behind. The lava was literally hot on their tail. Destiny dodged every wall of the room. But then a huge rock came in the way and almost landed on Garu and co.

"Hang on to your hats cats and gentlemen!" Destiny shouted as he dodged the rock and it landed in the lava. Mio was holding onto Garu's face, and he wasn't letting go. Garu tried to get him off, but Mio was too scared to let go of Garu's face.

"Mio! Mio this is no time to panic!" On "Panic" Garu finally pulled Mio off. But then he noticed a wall up ahead, and Garu and Mio had scared faces.

"Start panicking!" Whimpered Garu. Destiny flew down the wall and caused Garu and Mio to scream in fear. Then he flew into another door that leads to more treasure. But the lava still followed them and landed on the treasure, which caused a HUGE explosion.

Mio pulled on Garu's shirt to warn him about the lava that exploded into fire. Destiny dodged each spout of fire that came in their way, and was getting closer to the Cave of Wonder's exit! But the cave was about to close. They had to get out of there and fast!

As the staircase leading to the exit of the Cave of Wonders was breaking off, Destiny almost got Garu and Mio back to safety. However, a huge boulder fell on Destiny's tail caused him to scream in fear, and then fall to the ground and faint. Garu and Mio were sent flying to the exit, but then Garu slipped off and he was hanging onto the last of the staircase with Mio and Tobe at the top.

Garu tried to climb back up with his feet, but he kept on slipping. "Help me out!" Garu cried to Tobe. "Throw me the Lamp!" Ordered Tobe. "I-I can't hold on! Give me your hand!" Garu cried as he reached out his hand so that Tobe could grab it.

"First give me the Lamp!" Ordered Tobe. Garu reached into his pocket and then handed Tobe the Lamp. Tobe started to laugh evilly and then put the Lamp in his pocket. "YES! Finally…!"

Mio tried to pull Garu out with his tail, and Garu was almost out. But then Tobe kicked Mio and strangled Garu's arm.

"Wh-what're you doing?!" Demanded Garu. "Giving you your reward! Your eternal reward…" Garu gasped when he saw Tobe take out a small sword to cut off Garu's arm. But luckily Mio came in the way and bit Tobe's arm. But unfortunately it caused Tobe to let go of Garu and send him falling down into the depths of the Cave of Wonders. Then Tobe glared at Mio and threw him into the Cave of Wonders with Garu.

The both of them were falling and screaming in fear. They were about to hit the lava! But then Destiny woke up and escaped the boulder that landed on him. He was able to catch Garu who was unconscious from hitting the chasm walls. Mio landed on Destiny with Garu and then a bunch of rocks piled on top of them which caused them to fall into a deep unknown chasm.

The Cheetah Head roared from the outside and then closed his mouth to seal Garu and the others inside!

Tobe smiled and laughed manically as he took off his fake beard and then reached in his pocket to grab the Lamp. "It's mine! It's all mine!" But for some very strange reason…the Lamp wasn't there!

"What? Where is it? No! Nooooooo!" Tobe screamed throughout the desert.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at the Palace, Pucca was petting Yani who felt so bad for her. Pucca was crying. Uncle Dumpling came in the room and noticed Pucca crying, and he gave her an I feel sorry for you look.

"Pucca? Oh dearest…what's wrong?" Uncle Dumpling asked worrying about what he was going to hear. "Tobe…(Sniffle) did something…awful." Sobbed Pucca. Uncle Dumpling comforted his daughter. "There, there…we'll send it right! Now…tell me everything…" Uncle Dumpling ordered as Pucca rested her head on his shoulder while tears ran down her face.

To be continued…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Now listen, there aren't going to be any promises about this chapter being updated soon. Because I have other stories that I'm working on, and one of them is very long. So please just stay tuned and let me off the hook for now. I WILL work on the next chapter though, I promise. But just not right now. I have to do my other stories for now. But until then…please Review and stay tuned for the next chapter! ;D***


	8. Abyo of the Lamp

**Garaddin**

**Chapter 7: Abyo of the Lamp**

Inside of a dank and dark room at the very bottom of the Cave of Wonders, Garu was unconscious as was Destiny after that terrifying fall. But Mio was still awake, and he walked over to Garu and started shaking him while meowing, "Garu! Wake up!"

That was when Destiny woke up and got up while Garu slipped off and moaned, "Ow…my head…" Then Garu and his friends looked up at the ceiling and saw that huge boulders were blocking the exit to the Cave of Wonders!

"Were trapped… That...two faced son of a jackal!" Garu angrily yelled about Tobe. Mio hissed about Tobe, while Destiny was cursing under his breath about him. "Well whoever he was…he's long gone with that Lamp." Sighed Garu. But Mio smiled smugly at him, and then pulled out the Lamp! Garu smiled. "Ha! Why you harry little thief!" "I'll have to admit that that was awesome sneaky work scat cat!" Destiny complimented Mio.

Garu crooked an eyebrow as he looked at the Lamp.

"It looks like a beat up worthless piece of junk!" He said. "Well actually Garu-" Garu interrupted Destiny. "Hey I think there's something written on it but…it's just hard to see…" Garu curiously said as he started rubbing the Lamp. Then all of a sudden, the Lamp started glowing and moving!

Mio started meowing like crazy as he and Destiny hid behind a rock. "Hit the deck everyone!" Destiny panicked. Then the Lamp started spreading out some pixie dust like fireworks! Garu had a very shocked face as he continued to hold onto the Lamp which was going out of control.

Then all of a sudden, a very big and strong man was coming out of the Lamp and screaming. But then he suddenly changed to looking different from what he looked like when he came out and shouted, "OIY!"

It was a shirtless 12 year old boy who had short black hair, and light red cheeks.

"Ten thousand years…! Can give ya such a crick in the neck!" It complained. But then it noticed Garu, and then lifted his shirt in the air caused Garu to just stay there while floating for a little while. The boy yelled and then turned his head around to change his expression from shocked, to very relieved and happy.

"WOW! Does it feel good to be outta there!" The boy cheered. Mio and Destiny pulled Garu down from mid air as the boy continued to smile and babble as he pulled out a microphone.

"I'm telling ya, nice to be back ladies and gentlemen. Hi where ya from? What's your name?" The boy asked Garu, handing the mike near his mouth so that he could speak. "G-G-G-Garu…" Garu nervously stammered.

"Garu!" The boy shouted in awe. Then a blinking sign like in live game shows appeared out of nowhere and blinked Garu's name on it.

"Well hey there Garu! It's really nice to have ya on the show! Can we call ya Gar? Or maybe just Ru? Hey how 'bout Rudy?" The boy asked as he formed into a big white dinosaur with red eyes. Only the boy smiling friendly at Garu as he transformed into the ferocious Rudy. **(1)**

Garu shook his head with disbelief and awkwardness. "Man! I must've hit my head harder than I thought!" Shouted Garu. "Nope! He's always like this." Destiny smiled smugly while shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" The boy randomly asked as he transformed from Rudy to his regular huge self and laughed. Which seemed to startle Mio and make him hide behind Garu. "Oh sorry cheetah. I hope I didn't mess up your fur." The boy said comically with a French accent.

"Yo! Dragon man!" Cheered the boy. Destiny turned to the boy smiling brightly. "Hey there my spirited little genie friend!" Grinned Destiny. "Hey! Haven't seen ya in a few millennia! Give me some tastal! Yeah! Yo, yo!" The boy rapped as he and Destiny high fived and then Destiny shook his finger.

Abyo moved down and got a closer look at Garu. "Say…! You're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm getting bigger." The boy said while shaking his stomach and stuck it out. "Look at me from the side, do I look any different to you?" The boy asked Garu.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm…your master?" Garu laughed. The boy stunned Garu as he put a graduation cap on his head, and replaced the Lamp with a graduation decree. "That's right! He can taught!" The boy comically shouted.

"What do you wish of me?" The boy asked then transformed into a big strong guy who was showing off his muscles. "The ever impressive!" Then the boy put himself in a box and pretended to struggle to get out.

"The one…contained…!" Then he got out of the box and took out a dummy of himself, and talked in a language that was almost gibberish. "Often imitated!" Then the boy threw away the dummy and started forming duplicates of himself, who were repeating what he just said.

"But never…duplicated!" The boy shouted as the duplicates formed and repeated him by shouting, "Duplicated!" Then a spotlight shined on the boy, and Garu slowly spun his head dizzily from all the information and transformations that the boy gave him.

"Abyo…of…the Lamp…!" The boy happily yelled. Then Abyo transformed into a news talk person, while the duplicates of himself were applauding for him.

"Right here direct from the Lamp! Right here for your very much wish fulfillments! Thank you! Thank you…!" Cheered Abyo. Garu gasped and then smiled.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Wish fulfillments?" He asked in awe. Abyo held out three fingers and the clones of himself disappeared. "Three wishes to be exact! And ixnay…on the wishing for more wishes!" Explained Abyo. Then he transformed into a slot machine that showed three pictures of himself, and then they came out of the slot that holds prizes while wearing sombrero's.

"That's it! Three! Uno, dos, tress." Said Abyo. Then Abyo walked by Garu as a grey and shady person with a cigar in his hands, and then he transformed into a duck puppet that appeared out of the blue right behind Garu, holding up a sign that said, "Refunds."

"Wow…now I know I'm dreaming." Garu quietly laughed to Mio on his shoulder. Abyo turned around and grew bigger while music started playing.

"Master! I don't think that you quite realize what you've got here!" Abyo smirked and then shot out a bolt of magic from his finger to place Garu on a rock to sit down. Garu smiled happily and in awe as he got ready to hear what Abyo had to say.

"So why don't you just luminate, while I illuminate all the possibilities my little ninja friend!" Abyo then went in front of Garu and bursted into song.

**Abyo:** _"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales."_

Abyo pulled out forty thieves from his hands that cornered Garu with their swords to prepare to attack him. But then Abyo appeared out of nowhere in Garu's jacket, and then turned Garu's hands into his hands to punch away all of the thieves.

**Abyo: **_"But master you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves! Ya got a brand of magic never fails!"_

Then Abyo poofed Garu, Mio and Destiny into a boxing match tournament and massaged Garu's shoulders, as if he was going to fight someone.

**Abyo: **_"Ya got some power…in your corner now!"_

Abyo transformed himself into a rocket and lit up the fuse. Then he flew above Mio and Destiny. "DUCK!" Destiny shouted and then pushed Mio to the ground with him to take cover.

**Abyo: **_"Some heavy ammunition in your camp!"_

Abyo flew over to Garu's hands and transformed into a weird face that startled Garu. Then he came out of a fake Lamp and grabbed Garu's hand to rub it, showing him an example of something.

**Abyo: **_"Ya got some punch! Pizzazz! Yahoo and how! See all ya gotta do is rub that Lamp! And I'll say-"_

He flew out of the Lamp and folded his arms. Then he conjured up a table near Garu while Mio and Destiny were sitting with him.

**Abyo: **_"Mister Garu sir…what will your pleasure be?"_

Abyo transformed into a French waiter and shot a bolt of magic from his pencil onto his list.

**Abyo: **_"May I take your order? Jot it down. Ya ain't never had a friend like me! Ho-ho-ho!" _

Abyo winked at Destiny and elbowed him while laughing. Then Abyo conjured up a turkey for Garu and his friends. But then the turkey turned out to be Abyo, who just appeared out of nowhere in front of Garu to startle him.

**Abyo: **_"Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maitre'd!" _

Then Abyo poofed back into his regular self, and his ear got bigger as he got closer to Garu. Then he made duplicates of himself again, and then put Garu in a chair and relaxed him like doing his hair, shaving his chin, clipping his toenails and everything.

**Abyo: **_"Come on and whisper what it is you want. Ya ain't never had a friend like me!_

**Abyo: **_"Yes sir we pride ourselves on service."_

Then Abyo conjured up a huge king couch with gold everywhere in the background, while Mio and Destiny were fanning him with giant feathers. Then Abyo grabbed onto Garu's hat and smiled as he looked at it. Mio and Destiny somehow knew that he would do something strange enough to hurt them, so they ran away. Then he conjured up some chips to come out of his hat, and millions of them came out and filled up the entire room to change the location that Garu was at, and the chips were able to hit him.

**Abyo: **_"You're the boss! The king! The shah!"_

**Abyo: **_"Say what you wish, it's yours true dish! How 'bout a little more Baklava…?"_

Then a very tall column with food and Garu on it, pushed him up and then Garu jumped to a whole tower of fruit. He fell off and landed into a pillow that Abyo conjured up for him.

**Abyo: **_"Have some of column A, try ALL of column B!"_

**Abyo:** _"I'm in the mood to help ya dude! Ya ain't never had a friend like me!"_

Abyo opened his mouth and his tong formed a staircase for his real self to come out, and be dressed like a top dancer. Then his giant hands scooted next to him with eyes that were drawn with a pencil, and his hands moved their "Mouths" to sing the beat. And Abyo danced along to it.

**Abyo's Right Hand: **_"Wah ha ha!"_

**Abyo: **_"No my."_

**Abyo's Left Hand: **_"Wah ha ha!"_

**Abyo: **_"No! No!"_

Then the hands poofed beside him to dance along with the real Abyo like how real people dance. Then the hands flattened Abyo a bit who was scatting, and then they slapped and poofed him to the next room with Garu.

**Abyo's Hands: **_"Wah ha ha!"_

**Abyo: **_"Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

Abyo took off his head and cloned it into other heads to juggle them. Then he handed them to Garu, and he started juggling them and doing different tricks on them. He smiled in awe and in amazement. Then he threw the heads to land back on Abyo and form his real head. Then Abyo pulled down his chain around his wrist, and spun around into a circle while the other hand was holding onto it. Almost like what you can do with a hula-hoop.

**Abyo: **_"Can your friends do this?"_

**Abyo: **_"Can your friends do that?"_

**Abyo: **_"Can your friends pull this?"_

Then Abyo formed into a cute little pink bunny that grew bigger and transformed into a purple dragon.

**Abyo: **_"Out their little hat…?"_

**Abyo: **_"Can your friends go POOF?!"_

When Abyo breathed out fire, ninja's for Garu to fight appeared. Garu smirked and then get out his sword to get ready to fight them.

**Abyo: **_"Well hey! Look at that! Ha ha!" _

Garu began fighting the ninja's. Then it showed Abyo dancing and then he ripped himself like a piece of paper.

**Abyo: **_"Can your friends go Abracadabra? Let her RIP!"_

The ninja's that Garu were fighting disappeared all of a sudden, and then Garu quickly turned from determined, to startled.

**Abyo: **_"And then make the sucker disappear…?"_

Abyo appeared out of nowhere in front of Garu and dropped his jaw then popped out his eyes right in front of his face. Then Abyo used Garu's hands as a diving board and prayed, then jumped in the water.

**Abyo: **_"So don't ya sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed?!"_

**Abyo: **_"I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!"_

Abyo transformed into a giant deed in front of Garu, and then pulled him in and rolled up the deed. Then Abyo's head appeared at the top of the deed, then he opened it up and Garu was spinning around with swirly dizzy eyes. But then Abyo stopped him on the head with his giant finger.

**Abyo: **_"Ya got me bona fide! Certified!"_

**Abyo: **_"Ya got a genie for your charged affairs."_

**Abyo: **_"I got a powerful urge to help ya out!"_

Abyo scooted up closer to Garu, holding onto his ear as if he wanted to hear something carefully.

**Abyo: **_"What-cha wish? I really wanna know!"_

Then Abyo just pulled out a very long and thin piece of a list of wishes out of Garu's ear, and used it to rub on his booty. **(AN: It sounds wrong, I know…)**

**Abyo: **_"Ya got a list that's three miles long, no doubt!"_

**Abyo: **_"Well all ya gotta do is rub like so, and oh!"_

In the next room, there were a whole bunch of people who were bowing to Garu. Then Abyo conjured up an 11-year old girl that looked a LOT like Pucca. Even though Abyo doesn't know about her yet. The Pucca girl smiled affectionately at Garu, as he did back. The both of them puckered up their lips and got ready to kiss, until Abyo got in the way and Garu accidently kissed his cheek. Garu opened his eyes and gasped, then spat out his tong and rubbed it while coughing and gagging.

**Abyo: **_"Mister Garu sir, have a wish or two or three!"_

**Abyo: **_"I'm on the job you big nabob!"_

Then Abyo shot out a bolt of magic that formed elephants dancing together, then he shot out another bolt of magic to form more animals dancing together. Then a whole bunch of different creatures were formed by his magic as he did each music line.

**Abyo: **_"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend!"_

**Abyo: **_"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend!"_

**Abyo: **_"You ain't never…had a…friend…like…me…!"_

Destiny was dancing along with the other animals and Abyo was just dancing and laughing. Then the elephants lifted Garu up in the air with their trunks, and Mio was just stocking up on all of the gold.

**Abyo: **_"You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

When Abyo finished his last line, he spun around and made all the things he conjured up disappear. Then he smiled smugly at Garu, Destiny and Mio with a sign at the top of him blinking, "Applause." Of course Destiny was clapping, while Garu was just in shock. Mio was waving his hat up and down to see if any gold would come out, but Abyo made it all disappear unfortunately. Mio sighed and then folded his arms while pouting.

"So what'll it be master Garu?" Asked Abyo. "You're…gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right?" Asked Garu. "Well almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." Abyo said while counting his fingers. "Like what?" Asked Garu. Abyo flew over to Garu.

"Rule number 1! I can't kill anybody." Abyo used his finger to slice off his head and place it in his hand. "So don't ask." Garu just held onto his throat feeling like it was just cut off like Abyo's. "Rule number 2!" Abyo placed his head back on.

"I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." Abyo said batting his eyelashes. Then he gave Garu a big smooch on the cheek with huge red lips, and then pinched his cheeks. "You little pudding there!" Teased Abyo. "RULE NUMBER 3!!" Abyo laid back on the ground, and then slowly came back up by looking green and slimy, which caused Garu to almost throw up.

"I can't bring people like Wayne Allwine back from the dead… It's not a pretty picture…" Then Abyo grabbed Garu's shoulders and started shaking him like crazy. "I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!!" Complained Abyo. Then he flew up and grew bigger and back to his original self.

"But aside from all that, you got it!" Abyo cheered as he put his hands in front of his face. Garu and Mio had their hands on their chins, and thought for a minute. But then he and Mio smiled smugly at each other.

"Provisos? You mean…limitations on wishes?" Asked Garu. Mio gagged at hearing what Garu said. "Ha! Some all powerful genie." Garu teased while Mio was swaying his paws and sarcastically speaking in awe. Abyo slowly took his hands off his face and glared.

"He can't even bring people back from the dead, ha! I don't know Mio, he probably can't even get us out of this weak and spineless cave." Garu sarcastically sighed. Mio jumped on his shoulders. "Looks like we're gonna have to find a way outta here." Before Garu walked off, Abyo's foot stomped in his way.

"Excuse me?! Are you looking at me? Did you rub my Lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walking out on me?" Abyo asked disapprovingly. Garu and Mio just smiled smugly at each other, since they were obviously tricking Abyo. Abyo angrily stomped over to Garu and Mio.

"I don't think so! Not right now! You're getting your wishes, so SIT DOWN!!" Ordered Abyo. "No need to worry fellow audience members, I can get us outta here!" Grinned Destiny. Destiny stood up on the ground while Garu, Mio, and Abyo sat down on him.

"Now in case of emergencies, the exits are here, here, here, anywhere!" Abyo explained as multiple arms shot out of him. Then he shrunk his arms and only showed his hands. "Keep your hands and arms all inside the dragon! 'Cause we…are…" Destiny bursted out of the cave of wonders as Abyo shouted through the heavens. "OUTTA HERE…!"

To be continued…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***If any of you are wondering who Wayne Allwine is, he was the voice of Mickey Mouse who died this year in May. He did great on the voice of Mickey and he will be missed. He did the voice of King Mickey on Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days before he died, that's the good news. God bless you Wayne Allwine. We'll miss you so much… T_T Please Review!***

**(1) Rudy from Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.**


	9. Chip's Plan

**Garaddin**

**Chapter 8: Chip's Plan**

In the Palace's Throne Room, Uncle Dumpling was scolding Tobe due to his attempt in killing Garu without letting him know, and only making his daughter Pucca miserable.

"Tobe, this is an outrage! If it weren't for all your years of loyal service! But from now on, you are to discuss your purpose of prisoners with me! BEFORE they are beheaded!" Uncle Dumpling scolded with the feather on his turban in front of his face, then held it back up.

"Don't worry your majesty…it won't happen again." Tobe lied. "Pucca, Tobe." Uncle Dumpling held onto both Pucca and Tobe's hands, causing Tobe to smile smugly, while Pucca just rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please…!" Uncle Dumpling begged Pucca. Pucca rolled her eyes, but Tobe grabbed her hand.

"My humblest apologies to you as well, Princess Pucca." Tobe sweet talked her. Pucca swiped her hand out of his.

"Well at least some good will come when I'm being forced to marry. Because when I'm queen I'll have the power to get rid of YOU…" Pucca hissed at Tobe with a glare up close to his face. Tobe responded with a fake low chuckle.

"Well that's nice. All settled then. Now Pucca, let's get back to this marriage busine-" Uncle Dumpling had just realized that Pucca was not there, and that she was just walking away from them and into her room.

"Pucca? Pucca!" Uncle Dumpling yelled across the room, as he chased after his daughter. Tobe's fake smile then turned into a glare as the Sultan and Pucca walked away.

"If only I had gotten that LAMP!" He complained. Then Chip on Tobe's shoulder did an imitation on Pucca by mocking her with Chinese eyes, and all of her features such as having his ears shaped like bun shaped pigtails. He even did her cute little voice.

"I will have the power to get rid of you!" But then Chip let out a low growl.

"Man! I can't believe that we have to keep acting nice to the Sultan, and his daughter for the rest of our lives and-" Tobe interrupted Chip's outrage.

"No Chip…" Chip just sighed. "Only until she finds an…idiot husband! Then she'll have us banished!" Tobe complained as he glared over the balcony while watching Uncle Dumpling stammering at Pucca, who was only ignoring him.

"Or…beheaded!" Tobe continued with a scared face. Then he and Chip looked at each other in disgust, and moaned in disgust as well. But then Chip had just thought of something in that sweet treat little mind of his.

"Wait a minute…Tobe, what if YOU were the idiot husband?" He smiled. Tobe turned his head to him with a glare, and caused poor Chip to roll his hands in front of him to protect himself. "What…?" Tobe asked in disbelief.

"Okay…um…you marry…the Princess, alright? And uh…then you become the Sultan!" Chip explained with a grin, that caused Tobe to grin as well.

"Oh really…? Marry the shroom? I become Sultan? The idea has some brightness…" Tobe smirked. "Yeah! Brightness! Yes! Then we just drop the old Sultan and his little daughter, off a cliff." Explained Chip.

Then Chip jumped off of the handle on the Throne, and pretended to fall to the ground as if he just fell off a cliff. "KERSPLAT!" Chip shouted once he hit the floor. Then he and Tobe began to laugh.

"I love the way your gluttoness little mind works!" Cheered Tobe. "Why thank you Tobe!" Chip thanked as he took a bow.

Tobe and Chip laughed evilly throughout the Throne Room. It seems as though Chip's plan is gonna be some trouble for Garu and Princess Pucca…

To be continued…


	10. To make a Prince

**Garaddin**

**Chapter 9: To make a Prince**

Out on top of Destiny who was flying over to a small little island, Abyo was sitting in front of Garu and Mio, dressed like a female Fly Attendant who was speaking on a microphone. He even made himself sound like a woman.

"Thank you for choosing Destiny Dragon for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the Dragon has come to a complete stop." Ordered Abyo. Destiny laid his head down to offer Garu and Mio to walk off. Then Abyo stood in the air do to his magic, and joked with saying goodbye just like what a Fly Attendant would do after everyone leaves the airplane.

"Thank you! Goodbye now! Goodbye! Goodbye! Thank you! Goodbye!" Then he ripped his shirt off to change him back to his original self. "HI-YA! How about **that**, mister doubting Mustafa?" Abyo bragged with a smug on his face. Garu just gave him a smug, knowing that he tricked the young genie.

"Oh…you sure showed me! Now about my three wishes…" Garu smiled smugly at Abyo while folding his arms. But Abyo sarcastically put his hand behind his ear. "Dost my ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE BOY!" Abyo shouted as he pointed one finger right in front of Garu's face. But Garu pushed it away while smiling smugly and shaking his head.

"I don't know! I never actually wished to get out of the cave. Ha! You did that on your own." Laughed Garu. Abyo pointed a finger at Garu without saying a word, and he was still smiling. Until he realized what the 13-year old ninja just said, and his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Well I feel sheepish!" Abyo said sarcastically, turning into a little sheep. Then he scooted his face up to Garu's, and talked like a sheep.

"Alright you baaaad boy. But no more free bees." Abyo said as he turned away from Garu in an ignoring like way.

"Fair deal! So…three wishes…" Garu thought hard as he passed Abyo, who was floating around two palm trees and was moving around like hammock, and pretending to relax.

"I want them to be good. …What would you wish for, Abyo?" Asked Garu. Abyo opened his eyes in surprise and disbelief.

"Me?" Abyo asked he sat down on the ground. "No one's ever asked me that before! Well in my case…aw forget it…" Sighed Abyo. "What?" Garu asked, begging to know what the young Genie wished for.

"No, I can't. I-" Garu interrupted Abyo. "Come on! Tell me!" Abyo then let out a sigh. "Freedom…" He whispered. Garu looked at the Lamp, confused. "You're a prisoner?" He asked. "All part and parcel. It's part of the Genie gig." Explained Abyo.

Then Abyo grew bigger to reveal him as an incredibly buff looking guy, with a solar system back ground. "PHENOMANEL COSMIC POWERS!!!" Then Abyo shrunk into the Lamp with a shocked Garu by his side. Abyo's voice got higher as he was pinched inside of the Lamp from its space.

"Itty…bitty living space." Abyo continued. "Aw Abyo…that's terrible!" Garu said, feeling his pain. Abyo came out of the Lamp. "Oh, but to be free! Then you don't have to go-" Abyo poofed up three times repeated the same thing, and put his face right in front of Garu's who was very surprised.

"What do you need? What do you need? What do you need? To be my own master! Such a thing would be greater than all the magic, and all the treasures, and **all** the world!" Abyo explained as he grew bigger. But then he gently slapped his head, and shrunk back to his original size thinking about how stupid that sounded.

"Well what am I talking about? Let's get real here! It's not gonna happen… Abyo! Wake up and smell the roses!" He talked to himself.

"Why not?" Asked a curious Garu. "The only way I can help this…is if my **master** wishes me out. So! I guess you know often **that's **happened!" Abyo said sarcastically. "Well I'll do it! I'll set you free!" Garu grinned. Abyo just rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, right." Abyo then transformed his head into Pinocchio, with his long nose sticking out, in a way of saying that Garu was lying. Garu just pushed the nose back in, and caused Abyo to get his real face back.

"No, really! I promise! After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free! Garu explained as he pulled his hand out, to ask for a hand shake from Abyo for a deal. Abyo looked suspicious for a minute, but then smiled and shook his hand.

"Well…here's hoping. Alright. Let's…make some MAGIC!" Abyo automatically went back to his usual goofy acts, and transformed into a Magician with cards spurting all over the place. But then he went back to normal beside Garu, with his elbow on his shoulder.

"So how 'bout it? What is it you want most?" Abyo asked as poked his finger on Garu's cute button nose. Garu put his hand behind his head.

"Well…there's this…girl…" Garu nervously added, but Abyo interrupted him, showing a no love sign on his chest. "EH! Wrong!" Then the young Genie flew over to Garu and bonked on his noggin to jog his memory. "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" Explained Abyo.

"Aw…but…Abyo! She's so smart, and fun, and cute, and-" Abyo interrupted the young ninja. "Pretty?" He asked. "Beautiful!" Garu corrected. Abyo smiled and rolled his eyes. "She's got these eyes that just…and this hair, wow! And her smile?" Garu then sighed affectionately as he thought about Pucca.

Then it showed Abyo dressed like a French Man, with Mio and Destiny sitting down at the table with him. The smoke that came out of his cigar, formed into the shape of a heart, and then he spoke French. "C'est le amour…"

"But she's the Princess. If I even had a chance, I'd have to be…hey…can you make me a Prince?" Garu asked, changing the subject.

Abyo was sitting in the air, and was dressed like a librarian, as he read a book of definitions.

"Hmmm…now let's see here…" Abyo pulled a chicken with a crown on its head out of the book. "Chicken ala King?" Laughed Abyo. "Whoops! Nope." Abyo then tossed the Chicken away.

"Well let's see King Crab." But Abyo got pinched by Sebastian the crab, as he looked in the book. But then he glared and tossed poor Sebastian away. "Ow! I hate it when they do that!" Growled Abyo. Abyo looked at the next page.

"Cesar Salad." But then a big strong arm appeared out of the book with a sword in its hand, and caused Abyo to scream in fear, as he was dressed like Greek Mythology person. Abyo quickly pushed the arm back in. "And to protecto!" **(AN: I don't know what he really said. XD Sorry…)**

Abyo finally found the right segment in the book. "Aha! To make…a Prince." Abyo said, finally understanding what Garu was talking about. Abyo scooted up to Garu's face.

"Now is that the official wish? Say the magic words!" Grinned Abyo. "Abyo, I wish for you to make me a Prince!" Garu responded while grinning.

Abyo through the book away and began cheering and dancing. "ALRIGHT!!" Then he turned into a person who always cheers at a Football Game or so, and rolled his arm like a cartwheel and cheered, "YO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!!!" Abyo transformed into a French clothes salesman, along with a dress up room behind Garu.

"First! That hat and vest combo is much too third century. These patches, what are we trying to say, beg her? No." Abyo threw away one of the patches at Garu's pants. "Ya just gotta work with me here!" Abyo kept going around Garu with a measure meter, and tied it into a ribbon on Garu's chest, causing Garu to give it an awkward face.

But then Abyo pulled on the ribbon and caused him to transform his clothes into looking like a prince. He was wear a yellow turban, beautiful white and silky pants, a red gem on his forehead, and a purple scarf over half of his chest. **(AN: The same outfit that he wore in the beginning of the Pucca Episode: Hooray for Bollywood.)**

"Ah…! I like it! Macho!" Abyo shouted in awe, as Garu turned to the mirror to show-off and take a look at his new and dazzling Prince like self.

"Now…it still needs something. What does it say to me? It says…mode of transportation! Excuse me, kitty boy?" Abyo clapped his hands to call over Mio. But Mio just hid behind Destiny to make sure that Abyo couldn't see him.

But Abyo was able to spot him, and shot out a bolt of magic at him and Destiny, and caused them both to fly over to Garu and Abyo. Abyo was dressed like a show announcer on television, while Garu was standing near a post that had his name on it.

"Here he comes! And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Sooga Village, then riding your very own…brand new…camel!" Abyo shouted as a door with his face on it opened up to show Mio transforming into a camel.

"Watch out! They spit!" Mio spat out saliva right when Abyo mentioned that. But Abyo was not so sure about the camel transformation anymore.

"Hmmm…not enough…" Without looking, Abyo snapped his fingers trying to think of something. But the snap of his fingers caused Mio to transform from a camel to a horse. "**Still **not enough!" Abyo complained. The young Genie kept snapping his fingers to make it come to him, only to cause Mio to keep transforming into a whole bunch of different creatures. Then he finally turned back into a cat, causing poor Mio to hyperventilate.

Then it finally came to Abyo. "Yes!" He cheered. Then he began to speak in gibberish words for a spell as Mio backed away slowly shuddering to know what Abyo was gonna transform him into. Abyo shot out bolts of magic from his fingers, and transformed Mio into a giant elephant. "BOOM!" Cheered Abyo.

"Talk about your trunk space! Check this action out!" Abyo shouted in awe. Destiny struggled and grunted, trying to get out of Mio's now huge elephant foot. He finally escaped, and he looked beat up, and had a black eye.

"WHOO! I guess that scat cat is no longer a scat cat, now is he?!" Destiny shouted, surprised at Mio's new appearance.

Mio looked at a puddle next to him, and saw his reflection to see that he was now an elephant. He gasped and made a elephant cry when he screamed. Mio climbed up a palm tree to get away from his reflection. But he still had a long tail from being a cat, and he could still climb trees. But due to his heavy weight, the tree bent over to Garu.

"Mio! You look amazing!" Garu complimented. He picked up Mio's trunk to get a good look at him, and he smiled in awe.

"Careful! He's got the elephant! He's got the elephant!" Abyo shouted, making Mio glare at him. "Cause we're…not through yet!" Abyo grinned rolling up his sleeves, only to have his hands fall off, then go back to his original place.

"Hang on to your turban kid! We're gonna make you…a STAR!" Abyo shouted throughout the island, with bolts of magic and fireworks shooting into the air and above the island.

To be continued…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Hooray!!! The next chapter is gonna be one of my favorite songs and parts in the movie! I can't wait to write about it! It's not coming WAY too soon, but it WILL come! ^^ Please Review for now! =DDD***


	11. Prince Gary

***Again I must apologize for the long wait. Everything is just holding me up these days… (-_-;) Anyways…here's the next chapter… Enjoy…and Review…***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Garaddin**

**Chapter 10: Prince Gary**

Back inside the beautiful Palace, Uncle Dumpling made a whole tower of tiny little animal figures. He just got out the last piece, and carefully placed it on the tower. He smiled with pride and joy when he had completed it. But then Tobe shouted out and startled him, causing all the animal figure tower to fall to pieces on the ground. All that hard work for nothing. What a waste.

"Sire! I finally found a solution to your problem with your daughter, at last!" Tobe cheered. Chip flew over to Uncle Dumpling. "Yeah! He finally found the antidote!" The Gaia cheered. Uncle Dumpling's eyes widened with hope and relief.

"Oh…really?" He grinned. Tobe pulled out a long list. "It's all written write in here." Then he began to explain some more.

"If the Princess hasn't chosen a husband by the appoint in time…" While Tobe was explaining, Uncle Dumpling noticed Chip and smiled at him, pulling out a piece of broccoli for him to eat. But Chip was moaning with a twisted face, trying to back away from the green veggie, so he couldn't eat it. Luckily for him, Uncle Dumpling had stopped when he heard Tobe add something important when he was speaking.

"Then the Sultan shall choose for her…" The ninja continued. "But Pucca hated all those suitors. How can I choose if it'll be someone she hates?!" Cried Uncle Dumpling. "Not to worry your majesty! There is more…" Tobe smirked.

Chip wiped the sweat his head off his head in relief, knowing that he wasn't able to eat the piece of broccoli. But Uncle Dumpling had just remembered to feed the Gaia, so he just stuffed the piece in Chip's mouth without letting the Gaia know. So then he just gave the Sultan a flat glare. Tobe continued explaining.

"If…in the event a suitable Prince cannot be found…" Chip spat out his broccoli piece gagging in disgust, without letting the Sultan know that he disliked its foul taste.

"The Princess must then be wed to…" Tobe sarcastically gasped and then smiled smugly at Uncle Dumpling. "Hmm…interesting…" He added. "What?! Who?!" Uncle Dumpling demanded to know.

"The Royal Visor! Well! That would be…" Tobe smiled and then he and Chip gave each other a smirk. "Me!" He smirked. The Sultan did not seem to believe this however. So he grabbed the end of the list and put a magnifying glass on it to get a closer look at the law.

"But……I thought the law says that only a Prince can marry a Princess. I'm quite sure that-" Before Uncle Dumpling could continue his wonder, Tobe just pulled the list away from him and said, "Desperate times calls for desperate measures, my lord…" Then he pointed his gem right in front of the Sultans face to hypnotize him once again.

"Desperate measures…" The Sultan repeated in a hypnotic tone.

"You will order the Princess to marry me…" Tobe said in a sinister tone, still hypnotizing the poor Sultan. "I will order…the Princess to…" But then Uncle Dumpling snapped out his trance for a minute, and added, "But your too old!" But then Tobe began to hypnotize him again.

"The Princess WILL marry me!" He ordered. "The Princess will…marry…" But then the sound of a trumpet noise snapped Uncle Dumpling out of his trance, causing him to smile. "What? What is that? Oh! That music!" Then he scurried his way over to the balcony with an irritated Tobe. The Sultan laughed with glee and awe.

"Tobe! You must come and see this!" He shouted. There was a huge parade out in the middle of Sooga Village, and Abyo was leading the parade dressed like another Sultan! He smiled and danced as he twirled his piton. Then some ninja's came in the way with bells, and began to sing. And they got everyone in the Village's attention.

**Ninja's: **_"Make way….for Prince Gary…!"_

**Ninja's: **_"Say…hey…! It's Prince Gary…!"_

Then Abyo came in the way of everyone, and danced along to the music while singing. He first pushed two random guys out of the way, then placed his fire piton inside the Fire Goblin, then randomly grabbed both Chang and Police Officer Bruce and bounced them all around with his hands.

**Abyo: **_"Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar. Hey YOU! Let us through, it's a bright new star."_

**Abyo: **_"Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye!"_

Uncle Dumpling seemed to grow even more fascinated in this. But Tobe on the other hand…was not enjoying this at all. Abyo finally let go of Chang and Police Officer Bruce, and hit the pots and pans, then banged the same big Ninja that Pucca ran into the first time on the belly, and jumped in his arms.

**Abyo:** _"Make way, here he comes!"_

**Abyo: **_"Ring bells! Bang the drums!"_

**Abyo: **_"Are you gonna love this guy!"_

Then it revealed Mio still as an elephant stomping on the ground with a huge grin on his face. And at the top was none other than Garu who was smiling slyly. Or…Prince Gary as he is now called…

**Abyo: **_"Prince Gary! Fabulous he, Gary Ababwa!"_

Then Abyo twirled his way over to the Ninja's who always tried to catch Garu, and he slid the carpet from under them, causing it to look like they were bowing to Garu.

**Abyo: **_"Genuflect! Show some respect! Down on one knee!"_

Mio took off the hat on his head with his trunk, and gave the ninja's a huge grin in a way of saying "Thank you."

**Abyo: **_"Now try your best to stay calm!"_

Chip seemed to be enjoying the tune of the song, so he danced along Tobe's shoulder. Only for Tobe to find out what he was doing, and give him a glare causing the Gaia to stop with a nervous smile and laugh.

**Abyo: **_"Brush up your Sunday Salaam!" _

Then Abyo just grabbed Turtle by the legs, and used him as a cartwheel like for carrying vegetables, and picked up a whole bunch of different people; formed them in a straight line floating above Garu to shake his hand.

**Abyo: **_"Then come and meet his spectacular coterie…!"_

**Abyo: **_"Prince Gary! Might is he, Gary Ababwa!"_

But then all of the people piled on top of him, without Garu being in sight in the pile. Abyo smirked when he thought of an idea. So he shot a bolt of magic at Garu who was still under the pile, and caused him to get stronger by picking all the people up like a ring in the air.

**Abyo: **_"Strong as ten regular men, definitely!"_

Then Abyo transformed into an old man right next to Ssoso, complimenting Garu.

**Abyo: **_"He faced the galloping Hordes!"_

Then he transformed into a young and cute little boy with a toy sword, next to Ching and Gura.

**Abyo: **_"A hundred bad guys with swords!"_

Abyo then transformed into a fat merchant behind everyone, and picked two people up with his arms.

**Abyo: **_"Who sent those goons to their lords? Why Prince Gary…!"_

Pucca was able to hear all the commotion outside, so she walked out the balcony from her room to check it out. The other ninja's from outside, were carrying huge plates with golden camels on each of them.

**Ninja's: **_"He's got seventy-five golden camels."_

**Abyo: **_"Don't they look lovely June?"_

Then there were girls singing along with purple peacocks with them. Abyo then appeared dressed like a news-girl.

**Girls: **_"Purple Peacocks! He's got fifty-three…!"_

**Abyo: **_"Fabulous Harry! I love the feathers!"_

A Giant Gorilla Balloon was up above the village.

**Abyo: **_"When it comes to exotic type mammals…"_

Then Abyo transformed into chibi tiger next to Ching, and then a chibi goat next to Gura.

**Abyo: **_"Has he got a zoo?"_

**Abyo: **_"I'm telling you! It's a world class menagerie!"_

Out of nowhere behind three maidens on a balcony, Abyo was dressed like another girl behind them and started singing again.

**Abyo: **_"Prince Gary! Handsome is he! Gary Ababwa…!"_

Garu shook his head snickering, and showed off his muscles. But then Abyo shot out a bolt of magic to make them bigger. And Garu was honestly stunned by the results and sudden shot.

**Abyo: **_"That's physique! How can I speak?"_

**Abyo: **_"Weak in the knaaaay!"_

Pucca just rolled her eyes at what she was seeing. It was all just foolishness and nothing to her. She had already met a LOT of Princes and has never found the perfect match. …Except for Garu…who is Prince Gary…

**Abyo: **_"Well get on out in that square…"_

**Abyo: **_"Adjust your veil and prepare!"_

Garu then blew a kiss at all of the girls, causing them to swoon into Abyo's eyes. Pucca stuck her tongue out in disgust at all of this foolish nonsense, and walked away.

**Abyo: **_"To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Gary!"_

Mio got closer to the Palace while dancing along with the music, and with his owner Garu at the top, still folding his arms to look cool in front of everyone.

**Everyone: **_"He's got ninety-five white Persian Monkeys…!"_

The ninja's who always chase Garu began to dance along to the music like idiotic animals.

**Ninja's: **_"He's got the monkeys! Let's see the monkeys!"_

Garu started spreading out Chinese Dollars all over the place for everyone to grab. So they all scurried over to the Money to take some with them.

**Everyone: **_"And to view them, he charges no fee…!"_

**Girls: **_"He's generous! So generous!"_

The entire parade got even closer to the Palace. Right in front of the door in fact! Uncle Dumpling enthusiastically ran over to the Palace door to open it up for them. But Tobe closed it with a smirk. They both heard the sound of rumbling coming from outside, causing their faces to look stunned and scared. Then the door bursted open and pushed Tobe and Uncle Dumpling out of the way, with a happy Mio dancing, and the whole parade dancing as well.

**Everyone: **_"He's got slaves! He's got servants and flunkies…!"_

**Crowd: **_"Proud to work for him!"_

**Everyone: **_"They bow to his whim, while serving him."_

**Everyone: **_"They're just lousy and with loyalty! To Gary! Prince Gary…!"_

**Abyo: **_"Prince Gar…EE! Amorous he! Gary Ababwa!"_

Then Abyo slid down Mio's trunk over to Uncle Dumpling.

**Abyo: **_"Heard your Princess was a sight. Lovely to see…"_

Tobe opened the door behind him, to reveal him completely crushed by the doors slam with a very annoyed and angry face, along with Chip stuck on the wall as flat as a pancake.

Abyo started dancing with the Sultan, then he pushed him in his throne to see all the rest.

**Abyo: **_"And that good people is why…he got dolled up and dropped by!"_

Then it showed all sorts of different animals, slaves, merchants, bakers, and everything.

**Everyone: **_"With sixty elephants! Llama's galore!"_

**Everyone: **_"With his Bears and Lions! A Brass Band and more!"_

**Everyone: **_"With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers!"_

**Everyone: **_"His birds that warble a key!"_

Abyo then smirked and slid right back into the lap under Garu's Turban. Garu quickly hid it to make sure that no one saw that. Tobe was just pushing the entire parade out the door, and Garu stood right on top of Destiny to fly right in front of the Sultan, and he took a bow.

**Everyone: **_"Make way…! For Prince…Gary…!"_

Tobe slammed the doors behind him with a glare. Uncle Dumpling applauded with happiness, joy, and awe.

"Splendid! Splendid! Absolutely marvelous!" He shouted with glee.

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***The next Chapter will come soon, just not TOO soon. XD I REALLY enjoyed writing this Chapter because it was one of my favorite parts and songs in the movie! ^^ Review if you must everyone!***


	12. The Perfect Suitor

***Well what do ya know? That was faster than I thought it would be! =D So here's the next Chapter in Garaddin! Hope y'all like it! ;D I don't own any of the Pucca Characters, they belong to Jetix and Vooz Company. I don't own Chip either, because he belongs to Sega. XD Please Review***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Garaddin**

**Chapter 11: The Perfect Suitor**

Garu cleared his throat, and began to speak in a foolish manly like way, just to make himself sound more like a Prince. Even though it's not really the kind of tone you'd hear from a Prince all the time. He held back his cape as he got ready to make his speech.

"Your Majesty…" He stepped off Destiny. "I have journeyed from a far," Garu's cape accidently hit Destiny, causing the Dragon to give him a glare. "To seek your daughters hand." Garu continued. Uncle Dumpling joyfully ran over to Garu, or "Prince Gary".

"Prince Gary, Ababwa, of course!" He then grabbed Garu's hand, and shook it frantically with joy. "I am most delighted to meet you! And this is my royal miser, Tobe! He's delighted too!" When Uncle Dumpling introduced Garu to Tobe, Tobe wasn't looking so delighted to see Garu like Uncle Dumpling said he was.

"Very delighted…" He sarcastically said. "I'm afraid, Prince Abubu…" "Ababwa." Garu slyly corrected Tobe, with the feather on his Turban making contact with Tobe's nose.

"Whatever." Tobe carelessly responded. "You can't just come in here uninvited and expect to-" Uncle Dumpling who was examining Destiny, interrupted the ninja. "Oh my! This is quite a remarkable creature!" He complimented. "No need for autographs, gramps, just listen to the voice." Destiny bragged.

"Oh! I don't suppose…I might uh…" Uncle Dumpling pointed his finger in the air showing an example of asking to get on and have Destiny fly. "Why certainly your Majesty!" Garu bowed. "Allow me." Then the young ninja pushed Uncle Dumpling onto Destiny to go for a ride, but Tobe stopped it by placing his hand on Destiny's head.

"Sire! I must talk against this…" He said trying his best to smile without getting annoyed. "Oh, but not, Tobe!" Uncle Dumpling glared. Then the Sultan pushed his hand off to let Destiny fly, with Chip comically and step by step falling down Tobe's arm, and grunting each time.

Destiny was flying throughout the Palace, and he was headed for Mio's butt. "Oh! Watch out now!" He cried. But then Destiny accidently hit Mio's butt, causing the now Elephant to scream in pain, then give Uncle Dumpling a glare.

As Uncle Dumpling flew through the air joyfully, Tobe looked suspicious about Garu. "Just…where did you say you were from?" He suspiciously asked with a glare. Garu tried to come up with the best answer.

"Oh…uh…um…much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." He said smiling nervously. "Try me…" Growled Tobe.

When Destiny came closer to Garu and Tobe, they both ducked to dodge the charge. But unfortunately, the dragon hit Chip right off Tobe's head, and Chip grunted once he fell off. Then the Gaia noticed Destiny coming back, so he quickly flew his tiny little fairy wings as fast as he could to get away from the Dragon to hit him again.

Chip kept flying away from Destiny as fast as he could, while shouting, "No! Please be careful! Please watch the butt!" Destiny then purposely hit poor Chip in the bottom. Before Destiny could hit him again, Chip quickly ducked, and was able to avoid Destiny.

With his eyes closed, he wiped the sweat off his head in relief. Only to hit the column, and comically fall to the ground with flying Uncle Dumplings on Destiny at the top of his head in a sign of dizziness.

Uncle Dumpling finally landed to the ground, and zipped right off Destiny. Destiny was just twirling around in a dizzy manner, and said, "Whew! For an old geezer, that guy can really fly!" Right when he fell, Mio held out his trunk to carry him.

"Why yes! I do seem to have a pick already!" Uncle Dumpling cheered. The Sultan was pinching Garu's cheeks to look at how smooth, creamy, silky, and young his skin is. "This is quite an impressive youth!" He complimented.

"And a Prince, besides!" Then Uncle Dumpling gave Tobe a wink and elbowed him. "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Pucca after all!" The Sultan cheered. But Tobe seemed to dislike the idea quite a bit. "I don't trust him, sire!" He lied, trying to get Uncle Dumpling to change his mind about Garu.

"Nonsense!" Uncle Dumpling disagreed. "One thing I pride myself of, Tobe! I'm an excellent judge of character!" Tobe just gave him a glare. Chip suddenly got up from his damages, and made a response to what the Sultan had said.

"Well actually…I think that you need a little more work on your judge of character. No offense of course." The Gaia whispered.

Then from behind the curtains of Pucca's Room, Pucca came out with a glare on her face when she overheard what everyone was talking about.

"Ho, ho! Pucca will love this one!" Laughed Uncle Dumpling. "And I'm pretty sure that I'll like Princess Pucca." Garu said, smiling smugly. But then Tobe cut in front of Garu to protest about how wrong Garu is for being Pucca's Husband. "Your heinous, no! I must talk on Pucca's behalf." He said, scooting Garu out of the conversation. "This boy is no different from the others." Protested Tobe.

Pucca continued glaring at the nonsense she was hearing.

"And what makes him think he's worthy of the Princess!" Tobe snapped in front of Garu's face. Garu just pushed the ninja back. "Your Majesty! I am Prince Ababwa! Just let her meet me! I won't harm your daughter." Garu exclaimed. Pucca stuck her tong out in disgust.

"How dare you!" She yelled. Garu, Tobe, and Uncle Dumpling heard her yell, and then backed away from each other with nervous expressions on their faces, trying to act like they weren't doing anything when yet they were.

"Standing around decided the Future ahead of me?! I'm not some prize to be won, dumbbells!" Pucca charged out of the room and back into hers, in a furious rage. "Oh dear…" Uncle Dumpling nervously said.

"Eh, don't worry, Prince Gary!" Uncle Dumpling said, escorting Garu across the hallway, leaving an angry Tobe. "Just give Pucca time, and we'll have you married to her in no time!" Grinned Uncle Dumpling.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince…Abubu…" Tobe sinisterly whispered under his breath.

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Oh boy…it sounds like there's big trouble ahead for Garu… (O_O) Anyways, the next Chapter will be updated when I can be able to. So…just leave some Reviews for now please! XD***


	13. A Whole New World

***Well, here's the next Chapter. I'm REALLY sorry for the LONG wait everyone. My Computer crashed down for a while, so I wasn't able to update any of my Stories. DX Anyway's here's the next Chapter of my Garaddin Story finally. Enjoy and leave a Review.***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Garaddin**

**Chapter 12: A Whole New World**

Out on the Balcony from outside of Pucca's Room on a dark and beautiful night, she stood there thinking about the young boy she had seen today. From the bottom of her Balcony however, Garu pasted around worrying about what Pucca will say to him now that she has become infuriated with his thoughts for her future. While the now Elephant Mio, sat on the ground trying to tear a fish open. From the other distance, Abyo and Destiny were both playing a Game of Chess together.

"What am I gonna do? Pucca won't even let me talk to her." Garu moaned, knowing that he had caused trouble ahead of his future, and not just Pucca's. "I should've known I shouldn't have pulled off that stupid Prince wish."

The young Ninja's now pet Elephant on the other hand, was not listening to what his owner had to say. He only foolishly spent his time trying to tear open the fish. But due to his giant Elephant feet, they were able to squash the fish spurting juice into the Elephant's eye, leaving an angry Mio to throw the fish into a huge pile of fish that had been squashed by him before.

From the other distance of the Gang with Abyo and Destiny, Abyo ordered the Dragon to make a move with his player. "So move!"

Destiny only responded with a smirk, then swooshed his player into Abyo's bonking the player out of his league. "Check Mate!" The Dragon smirked.

"Ooo…that's a good move." Abyo pointed out. He then made his face look like Rodney Dangerfield, and said, "I can't believe it! I'm losing to a rug!"

Garu on the other hand, looked quite annoyed. He wasn't asking for a comedy act, he was asking for advice.

"Abyo, I need help!" He moaned. Abyo crawled up to the young ninja, looking like a sneaky merchant.

With his arm wrapped around Garu, he began to explain. "Alright, Sparky, here's the deal, if ya wanna impress the little lady, ya gotta be a straight shooter, ya got it?" But Garu didn't seem get the point.

"What?" He asked in an awkward tone.

Abyo pulled up to a chalk board, dressed like a Teacher. "Tell her…the…" Right when he turned over the sign, it revealed a sign much bigger than the last, along with the word "Truth" written in big bold letters. "TRUUUUUUUUUUUTH!!"

But Garu just swarmed his Turban around it, causing the sign to fade away like magic. "No way! If Pucca found out that I was really some crummy Street Rat…she'd laugh at me." The ninja sighed in melancholy.

Right when he placed the Turban on his head, the Turban transformed into a Lamp Hat, with Abyo's face on it in the shape of a light bulb. "Great! A woman really appreciates a man that can make her laugh at loud!" But Garu scowled and pulled on the lamp switch to "turn the young Genie off".

Abyo flew out of his Turban, giving him a worried expression. "Garu…all joking aside, I really think ya gotta be yourself."

Garu angrily pulled his Turban out of Abyo's hands. "That's the LAST thing I wanna do." He said, giving the young Genie a glare.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see her." Garu said, placing his Turban back on his head. "I just, I gotta be smooth! Cool! Confident." He said, folding his cape around his neck with a smug.

"How do I look?" He asked Abyo, with a brave expression and pose.

Abyo sighed. "Like…a Prince…" He watched as Destiny flew Garu up to Pucca's Balcony.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

From the inside of Pucca's Room with her hand around Yani's neck, she let out a melancholy sigh, thinking of the boy who was unfairly beheaded by Tobe. However, she was rudely interrupted by the call of Garu's voice that broke the silence. "Princess Pucca?"

Pucca turned her attention towards his call, as well as Yani. "Who's there?" She asked innocently.

"It's me, Gar-" But Garu suddenly remembered what he had to do. He changed his voice in the best mature and deep Prince Gary tone that he could. "Uh…Prince Gary…Ababwa." He said, trying to get into the pose of a Prince.

Pucca gave him glare along with an angry red face. "I'm NOT gonna talk to you." She sternly said, turning away from the young ninja.

"Please, Princess! Give me a chance!" Garu pleaded, running over to Pucca. But Yani gave Garu a growl, taking a step forward to move Garu away from the irritated Princess.

"Down, kitty!" Garu nervously ordered.

From below the Balcony with Destiny, Abyo flew up to the Dragon with a smug. "So, how's our little bachelor doing?" He asked innocently.

"Like a Singer who had just lost its voice." Destiny explained, giving a metaphor.

Abyo crumbled up his face, and slapped his head in annoyance.

However, when Pucca took a peak from her beautiful and silky curtains, she gave Garu a startled expression when she saw him without his Turban on.

"Down, kitty! Nice kitty!" Garu nervously said, swaying his Turban at Yani.

Pucca barged out of the curtains. "Wait!" Do I…know you…?" She suspiciously asked Garu.

Garu quickly placed his Turban back on. "Uh…no! No!"

Pucca only looked at him suspiciously again. "You remind me of someone I…met in the Market Place…" She added with a tone of suspicion in her voice.

Garu's eyes widened in response. "The Market Place?! I have servants who go to the Market Place for me!" He lied, while blowing on his feather.

Pucca and Yani just gave each other flat, and dull expressions.

"Why, I-I even have servants who go to the Market Place for my servants!" Garu lied, while swaying his hand around to get rid of the bee that flew around him. "So…uh…it couldn't have been me you met!"

Pucca sighed in melancholy. "No…I guess not…" She said, resting her head on Yani's back.

Suddenly, Garu could hear the sound of a familiar voice ringing in his ear drums. He turned his head towards it, only to see that it was none other than Abyo transformed as a bee.

"Enough about you, talk about her!" Abyo ordered in an irritated tone.

"What?" Garu asked in an awkward tone.

"She's smart! Fun! The hair! The eyes! Anything, pick a feature!" Abyo ordered, still annoyed of Garu's foolish behavior.

Garu cleared his throat. "Um…Princess Pucca? Your very…" Garu stopped in his tracks, thinking of the best term he could call Pucca.

Abyo tried to help him. "Wonderful, amazing, magnificent! Punctual!"

"Punctual!" Garu quickly added.

"Punctual?!" Pucca asked, awkwardly.

"Sorry." Abyo apologized.

"Uh-uh, beautiful!" Garu corrected the Princess.

"Nice recovery!" Abyo encouraged.

Pucca gave him a seductive smile. "I'm rich too, ya know."

"Yeah…" Garu said, starting to seem a bit interested in what she added.

Pucca flirtatiously and slowly plodded over to Garu. "The Daughter of the Sultan?"

"I know…" Garu responded, sighing affectionately.

"A fine prize for any Prince to marry…" Pucca said, scooting closer to Garu with a seductive smile.

Garu began to look nervous from what she had just added.

"Right! Uh, a Prince like me!" Garu shouted with a nervous smile.

Abyo began to literally buzz in Garu's ear. "Warning! Warning!" He warned, with his bottom blinking red like a buzzer.

"Right. A Prince like you." Pucca said, flirtatiously poking her finger on Garu's chest to his nose.

But then she burned with rage, and pulled his Turban down on his face along with folding his cape across his head. "AND EVERY OTHER SELF-CENTERED JERKFACE I'VE MET!"

Suddenly, Abyo came crashing down just like an Airplane, along with a pilot hat. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"

Garu quickly pulled his Turban back up, with a startled expression.

"Just go jump off the Balcony!" Pucca furiously ordered.

"Wha?!" Garu asked, stunned in response.

Abyo flew back up. "Stop her! Stop her! Want me to sting her?" He asked Garu, pointing to his stinger.

"Buzz off!" Garu whispered in annoyance, swooshing his hand at Abyo.

Abyo looked annoyed however. "Fine. But remember, beeeee yourself!" He reminded the young ninja.

Abyo flew back into the Lamp under Garu's Turban, with an angry Garu muttering, "Yeah, right!"

Pucca turned back to Garu, offended and mistaken from what Garu had said. "What?!"

"Uh…you're right!" Garu corrected.

Pucca only stared at him in a little melancholy expression on her face.

"You are…just some prize to be one. You should be free to make your own choice." Garu sighed.

Pucca and Yani starred at each other in shock, but then Yani just gave Garu another suspicious look.

"I'll go now." He jumped off the balcony, causing Pucca to gasp.

"No!" She cried.

Garu flew his head right back up. "What?! What?!"

Pucca gave him a confused look. "How are you…doing that?" She asked.

Garu was standing on none other than Destiny the singing Dragon.

He flew up towards Pucca.

Destiny kissed Pucca's hand. "I'm Destiny the Dragon, pussycat. But you can call me Destiny…" He flirted.

"It's lovely…" Pucca approved.

"You uh…you don't…wanna go for a ride, do you?" Garu bashfully asked the young Princess.

Pucca responded with a questioning smile.

"We could get out of the Palace…and see the world?" Asked Garu.

Pucca petted Destiny's head. "Is it safe?" She asked.

"Sure! Do you trust me?" Garu asked with a grin.

Pucca turned to him with a startled expression. "What…?" She nearly whispered.

Garu held out his hand with a grin. "Do you trust me?" He innocently repeated.

Pucca smiled with a pleasant smirk. "Yes…"

She took his hand, and as soon as she hopped on, Destiny took off to the sky, causing Pucca to nervously place her arms around Garu.

Yani watched in confusion as they took off. Pucca gave her a wave goodbye for now, giggling. But then that giggle turned into a gasp when they nearly ran into a wall.

When Destiny flew over it, Garu began to sing.

**Garu: **_"I can show you the world…"_

They flew over the beautiful view of Sooga Village, causing Pucca to stare at it with an awe inspiring smile.

**Garu: **_"Shinning, shimmering, splendid…"_

Destiny flew over to a flower pot, plucked a flower, handed it to Garu, as Garu handed it to Pucca.

**Garu: **_"Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

**Garu: **_"I can open your eyes…"_

**Garu: **_"Take you wonder by wonder…"_

Destiny flew across the sky, side from side.

**Garu: **_"Over sideways, under on a singing Dragon ride!"_

Destiny flew right up to the main heights of the sky, above the beautiful blue clouds.

**Garu: **_"A whole new world…!"_

When Pucca and Garu took a look back at the Palace, they could see that they were far up from where it was standing, and how beautiful it looked under the night sky.

**Garu: **_"A new fantastic point of view…"_

Destiny kept hopping up and down from the clouds.

**Garu: **_"No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say your only dreaming…"_

Pucca finally began to sing along.

**Pucca: **_"A whole new world…!"_

**Pucca: **_"A dazzling place I never knew…"_

Tiny puffs of clouds blew over to Pucca and Garu, then they released them into the wind, then starred affectionately at each other.

**Pucca: **_"But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…"_

Destiny flew around a big cloud to make it look like a swirl of ice cream, then flew upside down and right up above some more clouds, to reveal birds flying with them.

**Garu: **_"Now I'm in a whole new world with you…!"_

**Pucca: **_"Unbelievable sights…!"_

A bird gasped in disbelief from what he saw.

**Pucca: **_"Indescribable feeling…!"_

Destiny lifted Pucca and Garu right into the air, then they both fell onto Destiny's back.

**Pucca: **_"Soaring, tumbling, relieving in an endless diamond sky!"_

Destiny soared right down over to a lake, with Pucca's raven pigtail buns being blown by the wind.

**Pucca: **_"A whole new world…!"_

**Garu: **_"Don't you dare close your eyes!"_

Destiny flew across the ships, then over to some pyramids.

**Pucca: **_"A hundred thousand things to see!"_

**Garu: **_"Hold your breath it gets better!"_

Pucca and Garu waved at the Egyptian who was building a lion statue. But he gasped at what he had seen in Pucca and Garu, and accidently dropped the piece of stone from the statue, causing Pucca to look a little worried.

**Pucca: **_"I'm like a shooting star! I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be!"_

**Garu: **_"A whole new world..!"_

They flew down to a stock of horses.

**Pucca: **_"Every turn a surprise…!"_

**Garu: **_"With new horizons to proceed!"_

Pucca pet one of the horses.

**Pucca: **_"Every moment red letter!"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"I'll chase them anywhere, it's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you…"_

Garu plucked an apple off a tree, and handed it to Pucca rolling it down his sleeve in the way he did it to her before.

**Garu: **_"A whole new world…!"_

**Pucca: **_"A whole new world…!"_

Destiny flew down over to a river, with Pucca sliding her fingers across the water ripples.

**Garu: **_"That's where we'll be…"_

**Pucca: **_"That's where we'll be…"_

They looked at their reflections in the water.

**Garu: **_"Thrilling chase…"_

**Pucca: **_"A wondrous place…"_

**Pucca and Garu: **_"For you and me…"_

Pucca and Garu both rested their heads on each other, while holding hands, as Destiny swooshed his tail across the water ripples.

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***I'll try to update when I can, so don't rush me okay? XD Leave a Review please. Thank you. =)***


	14. Another Trap? Sheesh!

***Well, here's the next Chapter FINALLY! XD I hope you enjoy it, and once you're done reading this Chapter, REVIEW IT. Thank you! ^^***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Garaddin**

**Chapter 13: Another Trap?! Sheesh!**

Out under the beautiful velvet night skies of China, Pucca, Garu, and Destiny sat atop of the China Palace watching the fireworks sparkle magnificently in the air.

Pucca sighed affectionately. "It's all so magical…"

"Yeah…" Garu replied.

Pucca took a glimpse at her apple, and grew a smug on her face. "It's…a shame Mio had to miss this." She said.

Garu playfully rolled his eyes. "Nah, he hates fireworks. He doesn't really like fire either."

Destiny raised his head, realizing what Garu blurted out. "GARU!!" He yelled.

The young ninja suddenly noticed what he got himself into. "Uh…that is…" He slapped his forehead. "Oh no!"

Pucca automatically slipped his turban off to reveal Garu's whole face. "You ARE the boy from the Market, I knew it! Why did you lie to me?!"

"Pucca, I-I'm sorry!" Garu stammered, trying to apologize.

Pucca grew a red face full of burning rage. "Did you think I was STUPID?!"

"No!" Yelled Garu.

The Princess through his turban right at his stomach. "That I wouldn't figure it out?!"

"No, I-I mean…I hoped you wouldn't…um, n-no, that's not what I meant!" Garu said, stammering to tell the truth.

Pucca only grew more irritated of his idiotic behavior. "Who are you? Tell me the truth!" She demanded.

"The truth?!" Asked Garu.

Pucca glared at him, commanding him to tell her the REAL truth.

Destiny held out his claw, and whispered, "Don't just sit there, _tell_ her!"

"The truth is…I-I sometimes _dress _as a commoner to escape the…pressures of palace life!" Garu lied.

Destiny sighed in irritation, and rolled his eyes, then lay down on the roof again.

"But I really am a Prince!" Garu lied once again with his feather drooping in front of his face.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Asked Pucca.

Garu quickly thought of another lie. "Well, you know, um…wouldn't it be strange of Royalty would escape dressed like _that_?" He asked smugly.

Pucca giggled softly. "No…" She flicked the feather on Garu's turban in the right place, and affectionately snuggled on his shoulder.

Destiny finally gave in and watched the couple for the rest of the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, Destiny flew the couple back to the balcony that lead to Pucca's room. Garu gently held Pucca's hand, and carefully escorted her back on the balcony.

She bent over and starred affectionately at Garu. "Goodnight…my handsome Prince…"

Garu gave her the exact same expression. "Sleep well, Princess…" He whispered affectionately.

The couple scooted closer to each other, getting ready to kiss. Until Destiny purposely scooted Garu up close to Pucca, causing the two to kiss each other passionately.

Pucca slowly plodded along to her room, giving the love struck Garu one last affectionate stare.

When she finally took a step into her room, Garu then nearly whispered with excitement, "Yes…!"

He landed right onto Destiny's back in mid-air, and landed to the palace garden.

"For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right." Garu said, with a grin.

But his grin turned into a surprised frown when ninja's suddenly from out of the blue grabbed him, and gagged his mouth. It was those same ninja's that tried to capture him in the first place. They tied Mio in a giant net, along with Destiny being tied in a knot around a tree. They cuffed Garu to the ground with chains and a giant heavy ball wrapped around his feet.

From out of the blue, Tobe stepped right in front of Garu's face, catching him by surprise. "I'm afraid you've warn out your welcome, Prince Abubu." He said, with a glare.

Garu then angrily muffled, "Why you…little!"

Tobe just ignored his muffled response, and turned away. "Make sure he's never gonna be found by anyone." He ordered the ninja's.

One of the ninja's hit Garu from behind with his sword, causing Garu to faint, and be sent falling into the ocean to be left to drown.

The lead ninja laughed evilly, and turned away with the other ninja's in the crew.

Garu fell gently to the bottom of the ocean. He kept on struggling to try his best to escape, but even his strength was no use to get out of a dangerous trap like this.

His turban fell off, floating above him with the Lamp still inside.

When his feet landed flat on the ground, the Lamp did as well. Garu struggled to make his way over to the Lamp, only for him to be out of breath, and faint slowly.

With the greatest stroke of luck however, his hands gently rubbed against the Lamp, summoning Abyo to come out of his home dressed like he had just taken a shower.

"It never fails, ya take a bath, and then a rub at the Lamp." Abyo said, squeaking his rubber ducky.

He turned to Garu. "Hello?" Only for him to notice that he was unconscious.

"Garu?" Abyo gasped at his faint that feels like he was fading away into darkness. "Garu! Kid! Snap out of it!" But there was no reply from the young ninja.

"Oh, you can't cheat on this one! I can't help ya unless ya make a wish! All you have to say is, "Abyo, I want you to save my life". Got it?" He grabbed Garu's arms and shook them. "C'mon, Garu!"

The shake of his hands, caused Garu to make it look like he nodded, "Yes".

"I'll that as a yes." He suddenly made a loud siren with his mouth, and turned into a giant submarine. "Top scope!" He shouted, then said a bunch of words in a German Language as he took Garu back up to the surface in a tremendous blast like a jet.

He carefully placed the ninja on the ground, with Garu constantly coughing and breathing sweet air back into his lungs.

"Don't you scare me like that, Garu!" Cried Abyo.

Garu grew a slow grin on his face. "Abyo…I…"

The young genie just smiled back and hugged him, as did Garu.

"Thanks, Abyo." Garu said, thanking his friend.

Abyo placed Garu on his back. "Oh, Garu…I'm getting kind of fond of you now. Not that I wanna pick out any curtains or anything." He responded as he flew him back to the palace with a blast of magic coming out from behind him.

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***I'm REALLY sorry if the Chapter is short. I've just been busy the past few days. I just need a break every once in a while. ^^; But I promise that I'll write the next Chapter sooner or later, so stay tuned! ;D And PLEASE leave a Review. XD***


	15. The New Sultan

***OH, HM, HAZ IT BEEN THAT LONG? XD Sorry guys, I got SOOO caught up in my sketches on Deviantart, that I stopped going on Fanfiction for a while. But I'm back now and here's the long awaited chapter of Garaddin! ^^ Please leave a Review, and no flames please.***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Garaddin**

**Chapter 14: The New Sultan**

At the inside of the castle with the beautiful princess in her room, Pucca affectionately brushed her raven hair (with her hair down and not with the hair bands she has to hold her hair up in pigtail buns), humming the tune of "A Whole New World" that she and the prince of her dreams had sung throughout the night. A love-struck expression and melted feeling had plastered upon her after such a beautiful night with him. Perhaps this boy from the market could be the one that she may have been searching for all along. However, the call of a familiar voice had caused her to turn her head to realize that it was her father that had called her name.

"Oh, daddy, I just had the most wonderful time." She explained as she affectionately twirled around with a smile upon her face. "I'm so happy…"

But for some odd reason…Uncle Dumpling had looked different in Pucca's eyes. The expression on his face made him look like a blind man starring off into space. Not to mention the way he spoke was quite vile. "You should be, Pucca. I have chosen a husband for you."

Pucca starred at him with a perplexed and small worried expression on her face. "…What?"

To her surprise, Tobe opened the door with a sinister smile.

"You will wed…Tobe." Uncle Dumpling explained.

Pucca gasped with horror at the name "Tobe".

The 15-year old ninja grabbed her hand with a flirtatious expression. "Your speechless I see. A perfect quality in a wife."

The Princess furiously swiped her hand out of his. "I will NEVER marry you."

In a panic, Pucca placed her arms on Uncle Dumpling's shoulders trying to explain who she had finally chosen to be her husband. "Daddy, I choose PRINCE GARY!"

"Prince Gary left!" Tobe lied with a sinister smile.

But to his surprise, Garu had survived from his trap and came back to protect his beautiful Princess Pucca from marrying a vile villain such as him.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Tobe." Garu corrected with a glare.

Pucca smiled with hope, love, and relief. "Prince Gary!"

Tobe gasped with shock and horror. _'Doh…how did he escape from that river! He oughta be dead by now! WHAT ABOUT MY VENGENCE?'_

But Tobe wasn't the ONLY one surprised. Chip was just as perplexed as he was. "How in the HECK did he survive?"

"Tell em the truth, Tobe." Demanded Garu. "You TRIED to have me KILLED!"

Tobe looked uneasy, but recovered his feelings with an excuse. "What? RIDUCULOUS nonsense, your heinous." He pointed his gem into Uncle Dumpling's eyes. "He's obviously LYING…"

"Obviously…lying…" Pucca's father repeated.

Garu took notice in the gem with a menacing glare, with a panicked Princess Pucca rushing over to her father.

"Daddy! What's WRONG with you?"

Garu swiped the gem out of Tobe's hands. "I know what's wrong!" He carelessly threw the gem on the ground, with Uncle Dumpling snapping out of his trance.

"Oh, my!" The Sultan exclaimed.

"Your heinous, Tobe's been controlling you with THIS." Garu explained placing the now broken gem in Uncle Dumpling's hands.

"Wh-wh-wh-WHAT? Tobe? YOU…YOU…TRAITOR!" The enraged Sultan yelled.

Pucca, Garu, and Uncle Dumpling had surrounded an uneasy Tobe and Chip almost out of the room.

"Now your heinous, all of this can be explained, I-"

But the Sultan obviously did not listen. "GUARDS! GUARDS!" He yelled.

Chip gave in. "Well, that's it, we're dead. We're going home."

But Tobe had suddenly noticed the lamp in Garu's turban, causing him to gaze at it in awe, and with an evil grin. But before he could get his filthy hands on it, the guards had carried him away.

"This isn't over yet, Garu!" Tobe shouted, taking out a potion.

Garu had tried to stop him from disappearing, but he wasn't fast enough for the potion to cause a thick mist of smoke surrounding him, causing Tobe and Chip to easily escape the guards. Everyone had coughed and gasped for air.

Uncle Dumpling had not given up on Tobe however. "Find him! SEARCH EVERYWHERE!" He demanded his servants.

Garu came up to Pucca with her arms in his. "Pucca, are you okay?"

"I am now." She affectionately replied.

The two had gotten close to one another to share a kiss, until Uncle Dumpling had interrupted the moment.

"Tobe, my most TRUSTED vizier plotting against me this whole time. This is AWFUL, j-j-just HORRIBLE!" He ranted. "How will I ever-" To his surprise, he noticed Pucca and Garu romantically holding each other.

"Wait, what? C-can it be? My daughter has FINALLY chosen the perfect husband? Praise the Volcano God!" He shouted with glee. **(AN: The Volcano God was mentioned in the first Pucca Episode "Funny Love Eruption".)**

He jumped in front of the happy couple once again, grabbing Garu's chubby cheeks. "Oh, I could kiss you! Oh, I-I won't, I'll leave that to my daughter." He chuckled pushing Pucca near the young ninja. "My boy, you and Pucca shall be wed at once! You will be happy together, Pucca will be happy, and YOU my boy, will be crowned SULTAN!"

Garu smiled in shock and glee. "Sultan?"

"Why, yes! A fine young man such as yourself would be the perfect Sultan!" Uncle Dumpling replied.

But Garu had looked uneasy and guilty. He had suddenly remembered that he is no Prince Charming. He is a fraud…a fake…a hoax…a ninja that had been lying to his one true love in order to grab attention and become her lawfully wedded husband till death she part. Perhaps lying impersonating a Prince wasn't the best choice that he made in his life, especially since he now knows that if he tells Pucca the real truth, her heart will be crushed…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chip had packed his supplies and snacks in a bag. "We gotta get outta here, sir! We gotta bring the weapons, the ice cream, the cookies, the candy," He suddenly pulled out a picture of him and Tobe. "And, uh, how about this picture? I think I have a weird face in it…" Chip explained, impersonating his bizarre facial expression on the picture.

But Tobe had not listened to a single word that Chip got all worked up about. Instead, he cracked up madly.

Chip rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy, he's gone nuts." _'Speaking of nuts, I could put some on ice cream soon!" _He gleefully thought.

He flew over to the insane ninja, trying to grab his attention. "Tobe? TOBE? C'mon! Do ya HEAR ME?"

Tobe gripped tightly on Chip's body, almost strong enough for him to choke the poor animal.

"Prince Gary is nothing more than that pathetic little ninja, GARU! And he has that lamp!" He whined.

Chip wasn't as angry as Tobe was, but he did feel a slight anger grow on him. But with his mellow and timid personality, it'll take a whole lifetime of annoyance to irritate him.

"And YOU are going to swipe it back from him!" Demanded Tobe.

Chip stared at him in disbelief. "ME?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Oh, god, ANOTHER short chapter. I'm so lazy…DOH…DX But I'll see if I can update as soon as I can. So long! ;D Please Review.***


End file.
